Sarah
by Ekaterin
Summary: La tension entre Sarah et Harm atteint son apogée : c'est l'heure de l'introspection et des règlements de comptes... Attention, certains passages sont à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains !
1. Chapter 1

_Je l'ai trouvée devant ma porte, un soir que je rentrais chez moi  
Partout elle me fait escorte, elle est revenue, la voilà  
La renifleuse des amours mortes, elle m'a suivie pas à pas  
La garce, que le diable l'emporte, elle est revenue, elle est là_

_Avec sa gueule de carême, avec ses larges yeux cernés  
Elle nous fait le coeur à la traîne, elle nous fait le coeur à pleurer  
Elle nous fait des matins blêmes et de longues nuits désolées  
La garce, elle nous ferait même l'hiver au plein coeur de l'été_

_Dans ta triste robe de moire, avec tes cheveux mal peignés  
T'as la mine du désespoir, tu n'es pas belle à regarder  
Allez va-t'en porter ailleurs ta triste gueule de l'ennui  
Je n'ai pas le goût du malheur, va-t-en voir ailleurs si j'y suis_

_Je veux encore rouler des hanches, je veux me saouler de printemps  
Je veux m'en payer des nuits blanches, à coeur qui bat, à coeur battant  
Avant que sonne l'heure blême et jusqu'à mon souffle dernier  
Je veux encore dire 'je t'aime' et vouloir mourir d'aimer_

_Elle a dit : 'Ouvre-moi ta porte, je t'avais suivie pas à pas  
Je sais que tes amours sont mortes, je suis revenue, me voilà  
Ils t'ont récités leurs poèmes, tes beaux messieurs, tes beaux enfants  
Tes faux Rimbaud, tes faux Verlaine, eh bien c'est fini maintenant'_

_Depuis elle me fait des nuits blanches, elle s'est pendue à mon cou  
Elle s'est enroulée à mes hanches, elle se couche à mes genoux  
Partout elle me fait escorte et elle me suit pas à pas  
Elle m'attend devant ma porte, elle est revenue, elle est là_

_La solitude, la solitude..._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

C'était tous les soirs la même chose, le même rituel immuable.  
Tout d'abord, elle restait le plus longtemps possible au JAG, prétextant un quelconque dossier à étudier. Puis, lorsqu'aucune excuse valable ne pouvait encore la retenir et qu'elle s'était décidée à quitter son bureau, elle s'éternisait encore un peu auprès des derniers collègues qui se trouvaient là et ce n'était toujours qu'après quelques détours, quelques courses ou une vague promenade dans un parc, qu'elle rentrait enfin. Seule. Là encore, sa vie tournait au ralenti. Elle dînait devant la télé, son chien à ses côté, puis passait le reste de la soirée à étudier les dossiers qu'elle rapportait du JAG. Et quand elle n'avait vraiment rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle restait prostrée sur son sofa, sans rien faire d'autre que caresser distraitement les longues oreilles de Jingo, avant que le sommeil finisse en désespoir de cause par avoir raison de ses forces et par l'emporter dans le monde béni de l'inconscience.  
A la longue, les jours se confondaient, les soirées ressemblaient aux soirées, et le temps passait avec une banalité affligeante qui convenait parfaitement à l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se laissait vivre sans rien entreprendre qui puisse la tirer de sa léthargie.

Ce soir-là, elle avait refusé de suivre ses amis au pub pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'amiral, et s'était lâchement réfugiée chez elle. Où, une fois encore, elle se retrouvait seule. Blottie sur son sofa, la télé allumée en sourdine et la tête de Jingo sur ses genoux, la jeune femme restait songeuse. Dans les rares instants, comme celui-ci, où elle acceptait de se regarder en face et de ne pas nier tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'appesantissait sur son sort avec un soin si particulier qu'il en devenait malsain. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à une séparation mais chaque fois elle avait pris sur elle et était repartie de l'avant, tant bien que mal. Généralement plus mal que bien, d'ailleurs, mais chaque fois elle avait eu cette volonté de s'en sortir malgré tout et avait fini par y réussir.  
A présent ... Mic était parti et, depuis lors, la jeune femme sombrait doucement, sans faire de vagues. Et en sachant que les choses auraient sans doute étaient plus faciles si seulement...

Mac tressaillit et Jingo se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se mit à lui caresser doucement les oreilles pour le calmer autant que pour se calmer elle-même.

Elle ne supportait plus de le voir. Avec l'Autre.  
Sans cesse, les souvenirs de sa soirée de fiançailles lui revenaient en mémoire. Non pas ceux de ses fiançailles avec Mic, mais les longs moments qu'elle avait passé avec Harm sous la véranda, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient remémorés, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Et leur baiser.

De sa part, ce n'était qu'une caresse légère du bout des lèvres, un regret sur ce qui aurait pu être et qui ne serait jamais plus. Une façon de lui faire ses adieux, d'essayer de tourner la page avant de commencer quelque chose de définitif avec Mic. Mais Harm avait tout bouleversé. A l'instant exact où elle se sentait enfin prête à renoncer à lui, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée avec une passion qui avait fait voler en éclat toutes ses belles résolutions. Une onde de chaleur incroyable l'avait traversée de part en part, dégringolant de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins, la faisant frissonner de bien-être.  
_ "Enfin...", n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de songer.

Il était là.  
Pour elle.  
Il la désirait.  
Elle sentait encore ses bras autour de sa taille la pressant fermement contre lui. Il s'était imposé à elle et elle s'était laissée faire avec bonheur. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se remémorer les moindres détails de cette délicieuse caresse, la chaleur un peu humide de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son souffle tiède sur ses joues et ses mains glissant lentement le long de son dos. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, l'un et l'autre s'étaient totalement laissés porter.

Et puis la raison avait repris le dessus. Il en demandait encore mais elle s'était écartée. En quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle s'était de nouveau persuadée que ce baiser ne serait jamais plus qu'une façon de conclure leur histoire avant même qu'elle commence. Rien qu'un souvenir qu'elle enfouirait très loin dans sa mémoire et auquel elle pourrait repenser avec tendresse, des années plus tard. Le coeur battant et l'estomac noué, elle lui avait rendu sa veste en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux et s'était éloignée de quelques pas. Avait hésité, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, avant de se retourner pour lui dire :  
_ "Nous devenons de plus en plus doués pour nous dire adieux..."

Mac se mit à rire nerveusement. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire que tout cela allait prendre fin sous cette véranda, aussi facilement que cela avait commencé ! Et pourtant, elle le pensait sincèrement, à ce moment-là, ou en tout cas avait tenté de s'en persuader. Elle avait vraiment voulu croire que son mariage avec Mic allait être une réussite, une revanche triomphante qu'elle prendrait sur tous les déboires qu'elle avait eu à essuyer auparavant. Elle avait vraiment voulu y croire...

Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de bouleverser sa vie, Harm devenait soudain redoutable. Une fois encore, il était revenu à la charge et avait détruit ses espoirs de la même façon qu'un courant d'air faisait effondrer un château de cartes. Sans avoir l'air de rien. Sans qu'on le voie venir. Et sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher.  
La veille de son mariage, il avait disparu en pleine mer. Son Tomcat avait été pris dans une tempête et l'équipage du porte-avion avait été dans l'impossibilité de le localiser. L'amiral Chegwidden avait tenté de leur annoncer la nouvelle avec tout le tact dont il était capable, mais ses mots rassurants avaient eu l'effet inverse sur la jeune femme. Ne supportant plus la présence de Renée, ni celle de ses amis, ni même celle de Mic, elle s'était retirée dans une autre pièce et s'était mise à pleurer. Elle le voyait déjà mort, elle imaginait déjà une chaloupe de secours repêchant son corps et le renvoyant à sa famille avec les condoléances de l'armée et de la nation. Lorsqu'Harm lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent ce soir-là parce qu'il partait voler, elle lui en avait terriblement voulu et ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter pour toujours sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'excuser et de lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle. A quel point elle avait besoin de lui.  
Puis, la bonne nouvelle était tombée, apportant d'autres larmes : Harm avait été retrouvé et ramené à bord. Il était vivant, quoiqu'en assez mauvais état. Après une longue convalescence, il avait fini par se remettre de sa grave hypothermie et avait réintégré le JAG, avec pour seul souvenir quelques mauvaises blessures à la tête.  
Il était là... De nouveau.

La vie avait tenté de reprendre son cours mais après ces évènements, il était impossible que tout redevienne comme avant. Cette fois, ils étaient allés trop loin.

Et puis Mic l'avait quittée.

Leur projet de mariage, tout d'abord reculé à cause de l'accident d'Harm, s'était peu à peu transformé en douce illusion. Plus elle avait parlé de réorganiser un autre mariage, plus Mic était devenu évasif. Avant de finalement lui annoncer au téléphone qu'il quittait Washington et rentrait en Australie. Définitivement.  
Il ne lui avait rien expliqué, mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour le comprendre. Il la quittait à cause de... l'autre. Depuis le début, Mic avait compris qu'il n'était pas seul dans le coeur de la jeune femme et il avait eu la confirmation évidente la veille de leur mariage. Il avait tout tenté pour lui faire oublier mais il avait échoué.  
Et il ne voulait plus continuer à la partager. Il avait fait de gros sacrifices pour elle, avait quitté la Marine australienne et son pays pour venir vivre à ses côtés, mais il n'avait pas reçu la récompense à laquelle il aurait pu prétendre. La Royal Australian Navy lui manquait terriblement et depuis sa démission il avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver du travail. Et en retour, que lui offrait-elle ? De reculer leur mariage et de consacrer la quasi totalité de ses pensée et de ses sentiments à un autre homme ? Elle comprenait qu'il ait baissé les bras : il avait persévéré bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du.

Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie et le retenir ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable d'autant que...  
_ "Sois au moins honnête avec toi-même si tu n'es pas fichue de l'être avec les autres, Sarah", murmura la jeune femme. "Avoue que tu étais plutôt soulagée qu'il te quitte comme ça... Sans avoir besoin d'expliquer les choses..."  
Jingo leva la tête et gémit doucement. La jeune femme eut un petit sourire triste et lui caressa le museau.  
_ "Tu es d'accord avec moi, mon vieux... C'était plus facile comme ça... Mic parti, je suis de nouveau libre comme l'air. Libre de pouvoir... Avec..."  
Sous l'effet d'une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse, les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. Jingo gémit de nouveau et laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux.

Effectivement, elle n'était pas plus capable d'être honnête avec elle-même. Incapable de s'avouer qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de son partenaire et qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir s'afficher avec sa jolie blonde écervelée.  
_ "Jolie ? Elle ? Laissez-moi rire !" ricana Mac avant de se reprendre aussitôt. "Allons, ma fille, ne change pas de sujet..."  
Un instant, elle resta silencieuse.  
_ "Dis-le..." songeait-elle. "Dis-le au moins une fois... Si tu es capable de le penser, tu dois être capable de le dire à voix haute..."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
_ "Je... Je l'aime..." chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sourde. "Harm... Je vous aime..."

Et elle fondit en larmes.

Près d'elle, la tête penchée de côté, Jingo la regardait d'un air perplexe.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Colonel ?"  
Tiner venait de frapper discrètement à la porte du bureau de la jeune femme.  
_ "Oui, Tiner ?"  
_ "L'amiral veut vous voir dans son bureau.  
_ Tout de suite ?  
_ Dès que vous aurez fini ce que vous êtes en train de faire...  
_ Bien, dites-lui que j'arrive dans un instant.  
_ A vos ordres, ma'ame !"

Tiner fit demi-tour en refermant la porte, et la jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil. Elle regarda sans la voir la pile de dossiers qu'elle était en train de classer et poussa un soupir. Il était temps pour elle de prendre les responsabilités de ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre et d'affronter l'amiral.  
Elle se leva finalement de son fauteuil, défroissa son uniforme du plat de la main, et releva le menton avant de quitter son bureau.

L'amiral était occupé, et lorsqu'elle se présenta devant lui, il ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne lui fit pas non plus signe de s'asseoir. Les lèvres serrées, Mac patienta debout, avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, que Chegwidden termine ce qu'il était en train d'écrire.  
Finalement, celui-ci reboucha son stylo, prit une feuille dans un tiroir et la déposa devant la jeune femme. Après quoi, il croisa les doigts et la regarda bien en face.  
_ "Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?!" commença-t-il.  
Le ton n'était pas à la plaisanterie. La jeune femme garda le silence.  
_ "Je vais répondre à votre place, colonel. Voici votre demande d'affectation au poste de représentant du JAG sur l'USS  
George Washington."  
Mac tenta de soutenir son regard.  
_ "C'est... C'est exact... Monsieur.  
_ Et que dois-je en penser ?"  
De nouveau, la jeune femme garda le silence.  
_ "Dois-je en penser, colonel, que vous ne vous plaisez plus parmi nous ? Dois-je en penser qu'une fois encore, vous allez quitter le JAG et décider d'y revenir quand vos problèmes seront résolus ?!!!"  
_ Je... Je ne cherche pas à quitter le JAG, monsieur..." se défendit-elle pauvrement.  
_ "Colonel ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot ?!!!" s'exclama l'amiral en se levant brusquement.  
_ "Jamais, monsieur...  
_ Alors de quel droit vous permettez vous de jouer avec cette institution comme avec un yoyo !!! Pourquoi voulez-vous une fois de plus quitter mon établissement ?  
_ Pour des raisons... Personnelles...  
_ Et vous pensez que c'est en fuyant que vous résoudrez vos problèmes ???  
_ Je ne quitte pas vraiment le JAG ni Washington, monsieur, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot...  
_ Ne jouez pas avec moi, colonel ! Vous rendez-vous compte que si vous partez maintenant, je n'accepterai plus de vous reprendre ? Je vous ai offert une chance, colonel, et une seule !  
_ Je... J'en suis consciente.  
_ Et malgré tout, vous voulez partir ?  
_ J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, monsieur, et je suis persuadée que c'est la meilleure solution.  
_ Pas moi, colonel."

L'amiral fit le tour de son bureau, cherchant ses mots. Le ton se fit plus doux.  
_ "Mac, vous savez comme moi que vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que le Washington serait très fier de vous accueillir, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de vous laisser partir.  
_ Monsieur, je vous en prie...  
_ Non, Mac. Je parle pour vous. Ce n'est pas la solution qui vous permettra de résoudre vos problèmes.  
_ Vous ne savez rien de mes...  
_ Détrompez-vous. Je vous connais. Et depuis cinq ans que vous travaillez chez nous, j'ai eu le temps de remarquer et de comprendre beaucoup de choses."  
Mac resta silencieuse, les yeux baissés.  
_ "J'aime à vous considérer comme une amie, Mac, et c'est en tant qu'ami que je vous parle. Partir serait une erreur que vous mettriez peu de temps à regretter. Donnez-lui encore un peu de temps..."  
La jeune femme redressa la tête, surprise.  
_ "Je... Je peux vous demander de qui vous parlez, monsieur ?"  
Chegwidden eu un petit rire.  
_ "Vous me prenez décidément pour un idiot, Mac... C'est du capitaine Rabb, que je vous parle.  
_ Alors... Vous vous en doutiez." constata-t-elle simplement d'une voix presque inaudible.  
_ "Bien sûr que je m'en doutais, et depuis un bon moment. Seulement je n'aurais pas cru que vous soyiez si... compliqués !  
_ Les choses sont loin d'être faciles...  
_ C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. C'est à cause de lui que vous partez, n'est-ce pas ?  
_... Oui... Je l'ai attendu, je lui ai donné du temps, et..."  
L'amiral, appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés, la regardait d'un air appitoyé, presque triste.  
_ "Et maintenant, vous le quittez." acheva-t-il.  
_ "Il se contentera de savoir que je vais bien", grinça la jeune femme. "Comme il l'a toujours fait. Je... Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, maintenant..."  
Sa voix se brisa brusquement.  
_ "Amiral, je ne demande qu'à rester, mais pas dans ces conditions ! Pas comme ça ! Je n'en peux plus !"

Le chocolat de ses yeux s'était mis à fondre : la jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'écraser une larme qui faisait mine de commencer une longue rigole sur sa joue.

_ "Je n'en peux plus...", répéta-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, Chegwidden ne savait plus trop quelle attitude adopter. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps son rôle de supérieur hiérarchique pour endosser celui de l'ami réconfortant. Rôle qu'il avait nettement moins l'habitude de tenir.  
_ "Mac," commença-t-il doucement, "Je sais que c'est difficile et je ne cherche aucune excuse à Rabb, mais je n'accepterai pas votre demande d'affectation. Elle n'atterrira jamais sur le bureau auquel elle est destinée et ne dépassera pas le stade de ma corbeille à papiers...  
_ Je sais... monsieur. Mais il fallait au moins que j'essaye, que je tente quelque chose...  
_ Les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. Une fois au creux de la vague, vous n'avez pas d'autre solution que de remonter, vous devez bien savoir ça."  
La jeune femme acquiessa d'un mouvement de tête.  
_ "Ne vous en faites pas. D'un jour à l'autre, tout ira mieux et vous oublierez votre projet et la conversation que nous venons d'avoir, d'accord ?  
_ D'accord...  
_ Bien. Rompez, maintenant."

Par réflexe, Mac se raidit instantanément en un salut militaire qui n'avait de militaire que le nom. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, inspira à fond pour tenter de chasser le trop plein d'eau de ses yeux, et sortit. Elle passa sans un mot devant le bureau de Tiner et traversa la salle la tête haute, en ignorant les expressions interrogatives de ceux qu'elle croisait.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard insistant d'Harm, qui la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cache derrière les stores baissés de son bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

L'amiral Chegwidden, sa casquette sous un bras et sa malette sous l'autre, sortait à l'instant de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il croisa Harm.  
_ "Bonjour, amiral." lui dit poliment ce dernier.  
_ "Ah, capitaine ! Bonjour. Vous tombez bien, je voulais justement vous parler.  
_ A quel sujet, monsieur ?  
_ C'est à titre personnel. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau."  
Surpris, Harm haussa les sourcils mais emboîta aussitôt le pas de son supérieur sans broncher.

Une fois parvenus dans le bureau de l'amiral Chegwidden, celui-ci retira son manteau et déposa ses affaires sur son bureau.  
_ "Fermez la porte, capitaine, et asseyez-vous."  
Il prit place dans son fauteuil et attendit que Harm ait fait de même pour commencer.  
_ "Capitaine, je crois qu'il y a quelques problèmes, au JAG, en ce moment.  
_ Des problèmes, monsieur ? Quel genre de problèmes ?  
_ Du genre de ceux dont je me passerai volontier... Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de la vie privée de mes subordonnés mais je crois que, cette fois, une mise au point s'impose."  
Les doigts croisés, l'amiral s'avança légèrement par dessus son bureau.  
_ "Capitaine, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose quant au comportement du colonel Mackensie ?"  
Harm, qui se doutait plus ou moins que cette conversation inhabituelle sur le ton de la confidence allait déboucher sur ce sujet, répondit aussitôt :  
_ "Je pense qu'elle déprime un peu, monsieur. Ce qui est plutot normal : sa... rupture est encore récente.  
_ Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant, et elle s'en est toujours remise.  
_ Les choses sont allées plus loin, cette fois. Ils étaient sur le point de se marier, et je peux comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour se remettre."

L'amiral observa un silence que Harm, au bout d'un certain temps, jugea un peu trop lourd. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et avait la nette impression qu'il ne donnait pas les réponses que Chegwidden attendait de lui.  
_ "Voyez-vous, capitaine, j'ai eu cette conversation avec le colonel elle-même pas plus tard qu'hier.  
_ Et... ?  
_ Et effectivement elle est dans une très mauvaise passe mais, contrairement à vous, je crois, moi, que vous y êtes aussi pour quelque chose."  
Harm tressaillit.  
_ "Je... Je ne vois pas...  
_ Le colonel nous quitte, capitaine."

Interdit, inerte, celui-ci regardait son supérieur sans paraître comprendre. Puis, un voile passa devant ses yeux et il secoua légèrement la tête.  
_ "Mac... Elle... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, monsieur ?" bredouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
_ "Elle m'a fait parvenir sa demande de changement d'affectation il y a deux jours. Elle voudrait partir sur le Georges Washington.  
_ Le Georges Washington, monsieur ? L'USS Georges Washington ?" répétait Harm d'un ton incrédule.  
_ "Celui-là même.  
_ Mais... Il croise généralement dans les mers du Japon, monsieur !  
_ Je sais, capitaine. C'est peut-être son expérience d'Okinawa qui lui a fait choisir cette destination."

Les phrases hachées de l'amiral tombaient sans pitié et les épaules d'Harm s'affaissèrent brusquement.  
_ "Amiral, vous n'allez pas... la laisser faire ?  
_ Cela vous inquiète-t-il, Rabb ?"  
Harm ouvrit de grand yeux.  
_ "Bien sûr que cela m'inquiète ! Depuis le temps que nous travaillons ensemble, nous... Je veux dire... Nous faisons du bon travail tous les deux, je crois, et... Bon sang, mais pourquoi avez-vous l'air de penser que je me moque de savoir si elle reste avec nous ou pas ! C'est mon amie et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte !"  
L'amiral le fixait attentivement. Harm, sans s'en rendre compte, avait haussé le ton et le silence qui suivit n'en fut que plus intense.

_ "Rassurez-vous, j'ai réussi à la retenir, du moins pour l'instant." reprit finalement Chegwidden. Il ne parut remarquer le soupir soulagé de son interlocuteur et continua. "Néanmoins, je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'une question de temps : tôt ou tard, si le problème n'est pas réglé, elle finira par nous quitter. Définitivement."  
Harm s'était redressé. Les paroles de l'amiral éveillaient en lui nombre de sujets auxquels il préférait éviter de penser. Il décida de jouer la carte, sinon de l'innocence, du moins de l'incompréhension :  
_ "De quel problème voulez-vous parler, monsieur ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait sincère.  
Chegwidden leva les yeux et lui lança un de ces regards qu'Harm connaissait si bien et qui signifiaient qu'il n'aurait pas dû ajouter sa dernière phrase.  
_ "Ne jouez pas avec elle, Rabb. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire."

La discussion semblait close, mais comme Harm hésitait encore, Chegwidden lui intima un "Vous pouvez disposer, capitaine" froid et sans appel. Ce dernier se leva aussitôt et claqua des talons avant de quitter le bureau comme un automate, l'esprit embrouillé par des milliers de réactions contradictoires.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jingo reniflait le tissu du bout de la truffe.  
_ "Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, hein, mon vieux ?" lui dit Mac en souriant.  
Le chien la regarda et balança la queue un instant avant de replonger la truffe dans cette odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mac, fraîchement lavée et en peignoir, retourna dans sa salle de bain et s'arrêta devant son miroir en pied. Les yeux qui rencontrèrent les siens n'exprimaient aucune émotion et elle se força à grimacer, histoire de donner un peu de vie et de mouvement à ce visage. Elle soupira.  
_ "Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas..." se dit-elle à voix haute. "Je me demande pourquoi je me casse autant la tête pour une soirée où personne ne m'a invitée..."  
Le gros chien venait de la rejoindre et se coucha sans plus de manière sur le tapis de la salle de bain encore humide. Il jeta un regard alangui à sa maîtresse.  
_ "Non, Jingo, une invitation officielle comme celle que j'ai reçue, ce n'est pas une invitation : c'est un nom sur une liste."  
Mac se regarda dans la glace d'un air presque mauvais.  
_ "Une invitation officielle, c'est une petite croix à côté du nom pour savoir si la personne sera présente. On se moque de savoir qui elle est, on veut juste savoir si elle viendra et combien de coupes de champagne elle pourra vider."  
Jingo remua de nouveau la queue. Il approuvait tout ce que disait sa maîtresse avec une adoration totale. Mac s'observa de nouveau dans la glace, avant de se décider pour un flacon de parfum.  
_ "Avec moi, ils ont tiré le bon numéro : je ne risque pas d'en vider beaucoup !... Non, on veut que je sois présente mais je ne suis pas invitée..."  
Laissant la jeune femme monologuer, le chien s'était allongé de tout son long, le museau entre les pattes. Il poussa un soupir dont le souffle chaud vint caresser les pieds de sa maîtresse et interrompre sa litanie. Elle sursauta.  
_ "Jingo, tu me chatouilles !"

Le flacon faillit lui échapper des mains et elle le rattrapa de justesse. A son tour, elle poussa un soupir : elle ne s'imaginait pas à genoux en train de ramasser de minuscules éclats de verre dans les vapeurs d'un parfum entêtant.  
Elle reposa la petite bouteille sur la tablette et l'observa. Le ventre gonflé d'une outre transparente et irisée, remplie d'un liquide doré. Il lui faisait penser à ces énormes clepsydres qu'elle avait vu, une fois, dans un très vieux magasins. De gros ballons de verre qui, une fois remplis d'eau, distillaient le temps au goutte à goutte. Elle se souvenait qu'avant de connaître le fonctionnement de ces horloges rudimentaires, elle les avait prises pour de simples gros bocaux, aux formes étranges et à l'utilité douteuse.

Mac se mit à rire silencieusement. Qu'eut-elle donné, aujourd'hui, pour transformer cette clepsydre en un banal bocal à poissons ! Pouvoir transformer le temps qui passait et ne s'arrêtait jamais en un gentil poisson rouge, et le faire éternellement tourner en rond dans un univers limpide.  
Mais non. Le petit poisson bullant entre deux algues en plastique prenait brusquement des allures de requin, et le temps continuait de courir. De dégringoler la pente de sa vie, de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

La jeune femme secoua brusquement la tête. Elle n'allait pas se laisser aller, pas ce soir. Maintenant qu'elle avait loué la robe et promis à l'amiral qu'elle les rejoindrait un peu plus tard, elle n'allait pas tout abandonner.  
Elle allait montrer à cette femme de quoi elle était capable.  
Ou plutôt à _ces_ femmes : avant même de se préoccuper de l'Autre, elle allait se le prouver à elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

La soirée avait lieu dans la grande salle de bal du Kilteelagh, un luxueux hôtel de Washington loué pour l'occasion : pour son gala annuel, l'armée avait voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Bien que selon l'avis de Chegwidden, et il n'avait pas manqué de le faire partager à tous ses subordonnés, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire oublier les bavures politiques dont elle s'était rendue responsable quelques mois plus tôt.

Lorsqu'Harm et Renée arrivèrent enfin, la plupart des invité étaient déjà là : le JAG au grand complet, ainsi que bon nombre d'officiers actifs de la Navy, des Marines et de l'Air Force. Les uniformes blancs et noirs, se mêlaient aux robes de couleurs vives des femmes et chacun y allait de ses salutations et de ses compliments.  
Dès son entrée dans la grande salle, Renée fit sensation. Elle s'était choisi pour l'occasion une longue robe noire, un fourreau très moulant, fendu à l'arrière jusqu'au creu des genoux, et relevé ses cheveux en une savante coiffure à laquelle Harm était incapable de donner un nom. Avec un air de femme fatale, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle s'agrippait à son bras en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le regard admiratif des hommes. De son côté, Harm arborait son uniforme de gala avec son aisance habituelle. Lui ne fit pas semblant d'ignorer l'effet que Renée produisait sur la gent masculine et il redressa fièrement la tête, en serrant un peu plus le bras de sa compagne.  
L'amiral Chegwidden ne se trouvait pas loin.  
_ "Capitaine, bonsoir ! Miss Peterson..." dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant la jeune femme.  
_ "Bonsoir, amiral..." répondit Harm tandis que Renée rendait son salut à Chegwidden.  
_ "Nous ne vous attendions plus, capitaine... Vous m'aviez habitué à plus de ponctualité !" reprit l'amiral avec amabilité. "Il ne manque plus que le colonel et la totalité du JAG sera là...  
_ Mac n'est pas encore arrivée, monsieur ?  
_ Non, elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle serait probablement en retard. Elle ne manquera rien : ce genre de soirée est généralement à mourir d'ennui, mais on peut s'y faire des relations intéressantes..."  
Tandis qu'un sourire complaisant naissait subitement sur les lèvres d'Harm, Chegwidden crut bon de préciser :  
_ "Je parlais en termes diplomatiques, capitaine !  
_ Bien sûr, amiral !" s'empressa de répondre ce dernier avec un sourire encore plus amusé.  
_ "Vous vous y retrouvez dans tous ces uniformes ?" les interrompit Renée. "Je ne reconnais personne !  
_ C'est une question d'habitude, miss. Vous avez ici le gratin des officiers de l'armée américaine...", rétorqua l'amiral. "Si vous cherchez des gens que vous connaissez, vous pourrez retrouver le couple Roberts près du buffet, là-bas." continua-t-il en lui montrant l'endroit d'un mouvement de la main. "Quand aux autres, ils se sont déjà fondus dans la foule... J'ai apperçu Tiner et le sergent Galindez en train de danser en charmante compagnie, tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis... Ah ! Voici le lieutenant Singer..."

Effectivement, la silhouette mauve et vaporeuse de la jeune femme fendait la foule dans leur direction, accompagnée d'un capitaine de vaisseau qu'Harm ne connaissait pas.  
_ "Bonsoir, monsieur. Bonsoir, capitaine..."  
_ Bonsoir, lieutenant..." répondirent les deux hommes presque en même temps.  
_ "Vous passez une bonne soirée, lieutenant ?" enchaîna poliment Harm.  
_ "Excellente, je vous remercie. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le capitaine William Danson."  
Puis, s'adressant à son compagnon :  
_ "Voici le capitaine Harmon Rabb et l'amiral Chegwidden, le Juge Avocat Général... Et miss Renée Peterson.  
_ Le lieutenant Singer m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, amiral. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance" dit enfin le capitaine Danson, avec une solide poignée de main.  
_ "Moi de même, capitaine... Lieutenant, puis-je vous complimenter sur votre tenue ? Vous êtes superbe...  
_ Je vous remercie, amiral. Le mauve me change un peu de l'uniforme réglementaire..."

Le reste de la conversation s'éternisa en banalités pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harm trouve l'occasion de s'éclipser pour aller saluer les Roberts, suivi par Renée.

Quelques coupes de champagne plus tard, le couple se sentit suffisament à l'aise dans cette soirée un peu guindée pour en profiter réellement. L'heure qui suivit fut mise à profit pour essayer la piste de danse. La longue robe étroite de Renée n'était pas des plus pratiques et confortables pour danser mais cela leur valut quelques bons fous rires.  
Au bout d'un moment, laissant finalement le jeune quartier maître Tiner et le sergent Galindez se disputer le privilège de la prochaine danse avec Renée, et tandis que celle-ci finissait par les quitter pour un major des Marines, Harm s'éclipsa pour aller échanger quelques mots avec Bud et d'anciens camarades de l'US Naval Academy. Un verre à la main, ils discutaient avec entrain lorsque brusquement toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction, mettant fin aux conversations. Autour d'eux, le brouhaha général s'était assourdi au profit d'un silence impressioné ponctué de murmures.

Une jeune femme venait de faire son entrée.

_ "Mac..." murmura Harm, totalement incrédule.

Elle portait une somptueuse robe d'un rouge sombre et chatoyant. Le tissu un peu raide, satiné, subtilement adouci par de légers reflets gris perle, faisait de larges plis sur la jupe et bruissait légèrement quand elle se déplaçait. La robe faisait d'abord de larges pans évasés autour de ses jambes avant de se rétrécir en un bustier plissé très étroit qui la moulait depuis le bas des reins jusqu'à la poitrine, laissant les épaules nues avant de redescendre le long des bras qu'elle couvrait totalement jusqu'aux poignets.  
En entrant, la jeune femme s'était détournée pour chercher ses amis dans la foule, et Harm avait pu apercevoir le profond décolleté en V qui découvrait son dos. Sa nuque, dégagée par ses cheveux courts, ne supportait aucun foulard, aucun bijou. Seules une paire de fines boucles d'oreilles, de longs brins d'argent enchevêtrés, dégoulinaient le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance des épaules.

Mac venait de les apercevoir et se dirigeait vers eux, alors que la foule s'écartait respectueusement devant elle.

_ "Harm, Bud ! Bonsoir !" leur lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Harm n'en revenait pas. Il la regardait s'approcher de lui, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux aggrandis par la stupeur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres rouges et brillantes de la jeune femme, de sa taille soulignée par la robe, de ses épaules... De cette peau qui paraissait soudain si blanche, si laiteuse... Et d'imaginer... De s'imaginer...  
_ "Oh... Euh... Bonsoir, Mac !" bredouilla-t-il en prenant soudain conscience qu'elle lui avait parlé.  
Bud, lui, ne tentait pas non plus de cacher son admiration.  
_ "Madame, vous êtes... Wouah !"  
Devant l'onomatopée franche et naïve du lieutenant et ses grands yeux ébahis, Mac sourit.  
_ "Merci, Bud..."

Autour d'eux, personne ne la quittait des yeux. Harm croisa le regard dévoré d'envie de plusieurs officiers, et se sentit soudain très fier. Cela lui fit finalement reprendre ses esprits et, brusquement redressé de toute sa stature, il proposa son bras à la jeune femme.  
_ "Mac...  
_ Oui ?"  
Elle avait dû lever la tête pour le regarder mais lui ne put s'empêcher de regarder la longue ligne qui s'était dessinée sur son cou, partant du petit creu entre les clavicules et allant se perdre derrière une oreille et ses enchevêtrements argentés.  
Il murmura :  
_ "Vous êtes sublime..."

La jeune femme eut un sourire incroyable.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harm s'était éloigné. La soirée touchait déjà à sa fin.  
En quelques minutes, il était passé d'une bonne humeur contagieuse à un état de léthargie, sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi. Sûrement était-ce dû à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'amiral. "Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, capitaine" lui avait-il rappelé, alors que la conversation gravitait une fois de plus autour de Mac.  
Réfugié dans l'ombre des hautes colonnades qui couraient le long des murs de la salle, il s'était assis sur un banc moelleux, tenant à la main un verre qu'il sirotait sans conviction.

Bud, qui revenait à l'instant du buffet, faillit passer devant lui sans le voir. Remarquant son air soucieux, il ralentit le pas et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
_ "Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine ?", demanda-t-il.  
Harm tourna la tête et l'accueillit avec un sourire sans chaleur.  
_ "Ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais ça va, Bud.  
_ ... Déprimé ?  
_ Un peu... Je ne sais pas... Je me pose des questions...  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente, capitaine ?"  
Harm poussa un profond soupir et ne répondit pas. Bud allait insister gentiment quand Harm reprit finalement la parole :  
_ "Bud, comment avez-vous su qu'Harriet était la femme qu'il vous fallait ?"  
Devant la brusquerie de la question, Bud haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.  
_ "Je... Je n'en sais rien. C'était elle, c'est tout. C'était évident."  
Harm eut un petit rire plus amusé qu'ironique.  
_ "Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, là !  
_ Euh... Désolé..."  
Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux, faisant mine d'écouter la musique. Puis, Harm poussa de nouveau un soupir et dit doucement :  
_ "Mon Dieu, pourquoi sont-elles si compliquées...  
_ Je suppose que c'est ce qui fait tout leur charme. Et puis... Ce ne sont pas seulement elles qui sont compliquées, c'est la Terre entière. Elles, nous... Nous sommes tous concernés. Ce n'est la faute de personne et c'est la faute de tout le monde si les hommes et les femmes ne savent pas se comprendre."  
Les lèvres d'Harm se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire.  
_ "Je ne vous savais pas si philosophe, Bud !  
_ Ce n'est pas de la philosophie, monsieur, c'est plutôt du bon sens... Vous avez... des problèmes avec Renée ?  
_ Pas seulement avec elle... C'est aussi... Bud, je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre comment vous avez pu vous engager auprès d'une femme si... si facilement.  
_ Je n'ai pas dit que ça avait été facile, j'ai dit que ça avait été évident. Vous pensez au mariage, monsieur ?  
_ Appelez-moi 'Harm' sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être chez un psy..."  
Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce qu'il avait mis dans son verre, mais il en prit tout de même une gorgée pour se donner le temps d'assembler les mots et les idées. Et son courage, aussi.  
_ "Oui, j'y pense", finit-il par dire. "Seulement, je ne me sens pas capable d'épouser Renée. Je n'en ai pas... Envie...  
_ Si vous me permettez, monsieur... euh... Harm, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit celle qu'il vous faut.  
Harm leva un sourcil intéressé.  
_ "Vraiment ? Et... pourquoi ?"  
Bud se mit à bafouiller. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de parler aussi franchement, même à un ami tel que Harm, et il savait que, parfois, ce que les gens voulaient vous entendre dire faisait plus de mal que de bien.  
_ "Elle... Vous... Enfin... Vous n'êtes pas assez... pas assez bien assortis pour vivre ensemble pendant quarante ans."

Harm ne répondit pas. La franchise de Bud lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Son regard se posa sur la Renée en question, debout à une extrémité de la salle, babillant avec deux officiers qu'Harm ne reconnut pas. Elle ne cessait de remonter délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et d'exiber des dents éblouissantes.  
Harm se sentit soudain agacé et regarda ailleurs.  
_ "Je... Vous m'avez demandé mon avis et je vous le donne, capitai... Harm." continuait le lieutenant. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a entre vous, et je n'ai pas à le savoir, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendait pas à ce que votre... relation dure si longtemps.  
_ Je suis le premier étonné, Bud."  
Non pas que l'alcool contenu dans son verre soit si délicieux mais Harm y trempa de nouveau les lèvres, histoire de se donner une contenance. Il avala difficilement : une jeune femme dans une somptueuse robe pourpre venait à l'instant de passer dans son champ de vision.  
_ "Bud, je..."  
Il se tut. Il voyait mal comment Bud pourrait l'aider et n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur le sujet.  
_ "Vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Piqué au vif, Harm se retourna brusquement vers son collègue.  
_ "Bud ! Comment... Que...  
_ Vous vous demandez comment je le sais ? Je l'ai deviné.  
_ Et... Mais... Bud !  
_ Désolé, monsieur, je ne voulais...  
_ Harm !  
_ Oui, euh... Harm. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret.  
_ Vous ne l'êtes pas... C'est juste que... Je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu deviner quelque chose que moi-même je soupçonne à peine."  
Bud se mit à sourire et Harm eut la désagréable sensation de passer pour un gamin naïf et innocent. Voire même niais.  
_ "Un inconnu l'aurait compris tout de suite, rien qu'à la façon dont vous l'avez regardée, quand elle est arrivée ce soir.  
_ C'est à ce point ?  
_ Oh oui... On aurait dit que vous étiez une ampoule qu'on vient d'allumer !  
_ Je... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... Je ne sais même pas... Je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureux d'elle.  
_ Vous êtes bien le seul à ne pas le savoir !"  
Devant le regard effaré du capitaine, Bud cessa de le taquiner.  
_ "Sérieusement... Harm. Vous pensez ne pas savoir si vous l'aimez alors que depuis tout à l'heure nous n'avons pas prononcé une seule fois son nom. Je veux dire... Quand je vous ai demandé si vous pensiez à une autre femme et que vous m'avez répondu oui, vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de préciser. Il était évident pour vous qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle."  
Harm le regardait d'un air toujours aussi effaré. Visiblement, il n'avait pas saisi ce que Bud venait de lui dire et celui-ci crut bon de continuer ses explications :  
_ "Vous voyez, si je vous demande 'à qui pensez-vous en dehors de Renée ?', un seul nom vous vient en tête, et vous osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas amou...  
_ J'ai très bien compris ce que vous venez de dire, lieutenant !" l'interrompit Harm d'un ton autoritaire, comme pour empêcher son ami de s'enliser dans d'interminables déductions. Ou comme s'il avait peur que Bud ne prenne trop de libertés et lui redise encore ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre.  
Bud, surpris, le regardait de ses grands yeux naïfs.  
_ "Alors où est le problème, monsieur ? Dites-le-lui !"

Harm, la bouche ouverte sur une réplique acerbe qui ne venait pas, secoua la tête. Si seulement c'était si simple...  
_ "C'est... difficile, Bud..." finit-il par articuler.  
_ "En tout cas... Si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps. Elle a déjà failli se marier avec un autre, et elle recommencera. Elle ne vous attendra pas éternellement.  
_ Je sais... Merci, Bud..."  
Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire, et se leva pour aller rejoindre sa femme avec le sentiment d'être un grand entremetteur.

De son côté, Harm avait baissé les yeux sur son verre a moitié vide.

_ "Ne jouez pas avec elle... Elle ne vous attendra pas éternellement... " lui sussurait la petite voix perfide de sa conscience.

Il se sentit soudain encore plus déprimé.


	5. Chapter 5

L'amiral les regarda entrer par dessus ses lunettes. Il poussa un soupir, rangea les quelques feuilles sur lesquelles il était penché et s'étira dans son grand fauteuil.  
_ "Asseyez-vous..."  
Tandis que ses deux officiers obtempéraient, l'amiral prit un dossier sur la pile qui ornait un coin de son bureau et l'ouvrit.  
_ "Capitaine, colonel," commença-t-il, "j'ai là un nouveau cas à vous confier. Il s'agit d'un scandale qui a fait pas mal de bruit sur le Patrick Henry. Il semble qu'un de ses officiers d'appontage, le jeune lieutenant de vaisseau Tess Whitefield, ait trouvé bon de clamer son amour à un collègue de travail en plein milieu d'une manoeuvre de chargements de missiles, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Au mépris total de la fonction qu'elle occupait à ce moment-là la conduite règlementaire qu'elle est censée adopter dans toutes les conditions, elle s'est laissée emporter par sa déclaration et a fini par une crise d'hystérie. D'après ce que je sais, le jeune homme en question ne répondait pas à ses avances comme elle l'aurait voulu... Dieu merci, les missiles étaient fictifs, c'était seulement un exercice.  
_ Il y avait d'autres moyens pour régler le problème que de hurler en public, à ce que je sache", remarqua Harm avec un sourire amusé.  
_ "Je suis tout à fait de votre avis, capitaine," répondit l'amiral avec le même sourire, avant de reprendre. "Néanmoins, vous ne serez pas là pour lui donner des conseils en matière de couple mais pour la défendre : le lieutenant Whitefield a été mise aux arrêts. Ses supérieurs pensent que sa conduite est inqualifiable et mérite de faire exemple pour les autres d'autant plus qu'elle a gêné une manoeuvre importante. C'est vous, colonel, qui représenterez les intérêts de la Navy, et de l'armée américaine en général. Il va sans dire que ce genre de cas ne doit plus se reproduire si nous voulons garder un semblant d'ordre et de discipline dans nos rangs."

Harm hocha la tête et allait prendre le dossier que l'amiral lui tendait quand Mac s'interposa :  
_ "Amiral, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai prendre la défense du lieutenant Whitefield."  
Celui-ci leva un sourcil, surpris.  
_ "Vous préférez la défense, colonel ?  
_ Je... Je suis simplement curieuse de savoir ce qui a poussé cette jeune femme à avoir une conduite pareille.  
_ Bien, comme vous voulez. Des objections, capitaine ?"  
Aussi surpris que l'amiral, Harm mit quelques secondes avant de répondre en donnant le dossier à la jeune femme.  
_ Aucunes, amiral."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ "Je l'aime, madame ! Je l'aime à la folie et j'ai tout gâché..."  
_ "Ne pleurez pas, lieutenant, ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur son sort." lui dit Mac en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
Elle songea avec un pincement d'amertume que finalement c'était exactement ce qu'elle-même faisait depuis de longues semaines : c'était la fameuse règle du "faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais".  
Mac tendit un mouchoir à sa cliente.  
_ "Excusez-moi, madame, je... Merci." répondit cette dernière d'une petite voix, en tentant de sécher ses larmes. "C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me rattraper, maintenant. Ce que j'ai fait était d'une stupidité !  
_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, lieutenant, je suis heureuse de voir que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Néanmoins, c'est seulement lorsque vous serez tirée d'affaire que vous pourrez songer à la manière de réparer les pots cassés avec le lieutenant Gareth.  
_ Tirée d'affaire ? Mais ils vont me renvoyer de la Navy, madame ! Comment pourraient-ils me garder après ça ! Ils ne me prendront plus jamais au sérieux !  
_ Ca, lieutenant, il fallait y penser avant de hurler devant vos supérieurs comme vous l'avez fait et de saboter toute la manoeuvre ! Mais si vous me faites confiance, je pense pouvoir vous tirer de là : j'ai déjà une vague idée de la défense que nous pourrions adopter..."

Tess Whitefield était une jolie jeune femme de vingt-huit ans. Enfermée avec Mac depuis bientôt une heure, elle avait eu le temps de tout lui raconter. Comment elle avait rencontré le lieutenant Franck Gareth, comment ils avaient sympathisé, puis comment, à la longue, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.  
_ "Il est adorable, madame !" s'était-elle exclamée. "Il avait une de ces façons de me regarder... Il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui, toujours prêt à m'aider. Au début j'ai cru que nous étions seulement des amis très proches, mais la première fois qu'il m'a embrassée, c'était... c'était...  
_ J'imagine très bien, lieutenant" l'avait coupée Mac avant que la jeune femme ne s'emballe. "Mais racontez-moi plutôt comment vous en êtes arrivée à cette extrémité.  
_ C'est ce que je vous disais, madame... Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, de temps en temps. Il m'emmenait au restaurant, au cinéma... Il m'a même emmenée à l'opéra, une fois, pour écouter "Aïda". Vous savez, c'est de... De...  
_ De Verdi.  
_ Oui, c'est ça. Vous ne trouvez pas ça romantique ?  
_ Si, très." avait répondu la jeune femme, que les grand yeux émerveillés de sa cliente finissaient par agacer.  
_ "Il m'aimait, madame. Il ne me l'a jamais dit mais je le savais.  
_ Alors où était le problème ?"  
Et le jeune lieutenant de regarder Mac avec des yeux écarquillés, d'un air de "Vous ne comprenez rien".  
_ "Le problème ? Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais rien fait ! Il était mort de peur à l'idée que ça puisse se savoir parmi l'équipage, et quand nous étions là-bas il faisait tout pour m'ignorer. Il m'évitait complètement ! Vous savez ce que ça peut faire quand vous faites tout pour attirer le regard d'un homme et qu'il détourne les yeux ? Quand vous voudriez que tout le monde sache à quel point vous êtes heureuse et qu'il veut à tout prix le cacher ? J'avais l'impression d'être une maîtresse, une relation honteuse dont il ne voudrait pas admettre l'existence en public. Je voulais qu'il me regarde ! Je voulais qu'il assume notre relation au grand jour !!!  
_ Calmez-vous, lieutenant.  
_ Mais enfin, vous devez bien comprendre ça ! Vous devez bien comprendre que j'en aie eu assez, je voulais le mettre au pied du mur et qu'il admette un fois pour toutes ce que j'étais pour lui !!!  
_ Calmez-vous,_ lieutenant _! Ce que je comprends n'a strictement aucune importance. J'ai seulement besoin que vous me donniez les indices qui me permettront de vous défendre devant le juge et je crois que je commence à connaître votre état d'esprit à ce moment-là..."  
Tess Whitefield s'était adossée à sa chaise, résignée.  
_ "Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin, madame... Je voulais simplement le mettre au pied du mur, l'obliger à reconnaître devant les autres que nous avions une relation. Mais quand il s'est entêté, quand il m'a tourné le dos, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une folle. J'ai haussé le ton, mais il ne s'est pas retourné. Au contraire, il a continué à marcher, il s'est éloigné comme si je n'existais pas.  
_ _Alors le lieutenant Whitefield a quitté son poste, elle a couru après le lieutenant Gareth et l'a embrassé fougueusement, en plein milieu de la manoeuvre_." avait continué Mac, en citant le rapport ouvert devant elle.  
_ "Oui, devant tout le monde. Mais Franck m'a repoussée.  
_ Et vous avez craqué...  
_ Et j'ai craqué, oui..."

Un silence était tombé entre les deux femmes. Mac triturait son stylo en essayant désespérément de ne pas faire trop de rapprochements entre la vie amoureuse de sa cliente et la sienne.  
_ "C'est la première fois que vous réagissez de façon si... si intense, dans une situation pareille ?" finit-elle par demander au hasard juste pour éviter de penser à elle-même.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'était renfrognée, comme si Mac, sans le savoir, avait touché un point sensible.  
_ "... Non." lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.  
_ "Non ?  
_ J'ai déjà fait deux tentatives de suicide."  
Abassourdie, Mac ouvrait de grands yeux. L'autre enchaîna, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente :  
_ "J'en ai fait une lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans, à cause d'un garçon que j'ai connu à l'époque, et puis une autre juste avant de rencontrer Franck."

Mac reposa soudain son stylo.  
_ "Et bien je crois que nous tenons notre ligne de défense..."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ "... et, en ce sens, la conduite du lieutenant Whitefield est inexcusable : sa réaction était totalement irraisonnée, elle a agit sur un coup de tête. Comment, alors, peut-on confier la tâche délicate d'entrer les bonnes coordonnées d'un missile qui, si cela n'avait pas été un exercice, aurait pu être à tête nucléaire, à une personne dont le comportement est si imprévisible et si excessif ? Le lieutenant colonel Mackenzie nous a prouvé elle-même que sa cliente était une personne psychologiquement fragile. Nous n'avons pas besoin de telles personnes qui, en cas de crise, pourraient mettre en péril leur entourage en réagissant de façon aléatoire et incontrôlable. Et en dehors de cela, nous n'avons pas non plus besoin de personnes qui soient incapables de répondre à une discipline et à une conduite digne de ce nom : si tous les officiers de la Navy se permettaient de se laisser aller de cette façon, je crains que nos porte-avions ne ressemblent bientôt à un champ de foire. C'est pourquoi je demande au nom de la Navy et de la sécurité de tous ses représentants que le lieutenant de vaisseau Whitefield soit démise de ses fonctions."

Après sa conclusion, Harm laissa obligeament sa collègue passer devant lui avant de retourner s'asseoir. Mac s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et commença :

_ "Je n'oserai pas contredire le capitaine Rabb sur le fait que ma cliente aurait mis en péril tout l'équipage si cet exercice n'en avait pas été un. Toutefois, au vu des conditions dans lesquelles elle se trouvait, nous ne pouvons pas la condamner. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas pu nous mettre à la place de cette jeune femme, fragile il est vrai, mais poussée à bout par des années de doutes auxquelles venaient s'ajouter d'autres problèmes personnels. Qui nous dit qu'à sa place nous n'aurions pas agit de la même façon ? Qui nous dit que nous n'aurions pas, nous aussi, quitté notre poste, poussés par des raisons plus impérieuses encore que le devoir ? Et lorsque le capitaine Rabb nous parle de fragilité psychologique, ne pouvons-nous pas, tous, nous reconnaître ? Y aurait-il un seuil limite, une frontière invisible qui nous permettrait de départager les "psychologiquement faibles" des plus forts ? En temps de guerre, ce ne sont pourtant pas toujours les plus forts qui résistent le plus longtemps à la pression des évènements... Quand à l'état d'épuisement moral du lieutenant, ce n'est pas elle que nous devrions blâmer mais bel et bien l'homme qui lui a imposé cette situation juqu'à la pousser dans ses retranchements..."

Mac s'était tournée vers le reste de la salle et croisa soudain le regard d'Harm.

_ "Tess Whitefield a attendu, supporté, enduré bien plus longtemps qu'aucune femme ne l'aurait jamais fait. Six années durant. Elle attendait que l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui l'aimait en retour, se déclare et il n'a jamais rien fait. Elle a alors tenté de passer à l'action, de faire bouger les choses et si son acte a eu des conséquences malheureuses, il est cependant certain qu'il ne se reproduira plus. Tess Whitefield n'avait pas à quitter son poste, elle a désobéi et mérite d'être punie pour cela. Mais ne la renvoyez pas à la vie civile : elle a encore de nombreuses qualités et mérite qu'on lui accorde l'ultime chance de faire ses preuves et d'effacer son geste. Quant à l'homme qui a été capable de lui faire endurer cela, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il prendra un jour conscience de sa responsabilité dans cette affaire."

Sur cette dernière phrase, Mac n'avait pas quitté son partenaire des yeux. Elle ne remarqua pas que l'amiral Chegwidden, venu assister discrètement à la plaiedoirie, s'était levé et avait quitté la salle avec sur le visage un pincement des lèvres désapprobateur.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques légers coups à la porte la tirèrent de ses songes. Après un bref coup d'oeil au judas, la jeune femme ouvrit.

_ "Bonsoir..."  
Harm se tenait debout, sa casquette à la main, l'air mal à l'aise.  
_ "Bonsoir." répondit Mac.  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme s'écarte pour le laisser entrer, avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.  
_ "Je... Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?" bredouilla Harm, histoire de dire quelque chose.  
_ "Non. Je viens juste de finir de dîner.  
_ Ah..."  
Harm la gratifia d'un de ses sourires polis dont il usait toujours pour cacher son malaise.  
_ "Vous venez savourer votre victoire ?" lança Mac d'un ton plein de sous-entendus désagréables.  
_ "... Non !"  
Malgré sa sincère surprise, Harm ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :  
_ "Quoique vous devez bien admettre que malgré votre défense, le lieutenant Whitefield n'avait que peu de chances de conserver son poste, et c'est probablement mieux ainsi. Mais je n'étais pas venu pour vous parler de ça... Mac... Je crois que je vous dois des excuses...  
_ A propos de quoi ?  
_ Eh bien... De ce que vous avez dit aujourd'hui, au tribunal. J'ai cru comprendre que ça m'était adressé personnellement.  
_ Vous avez bien compris.  
_ Mac... Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais quoique ce soit je voudrais m'en excuser. Je... Je ne supporte pas que vous..."  
Nouveau silence. De plus en plus embarassé, le capitaine ne savait pas par quel bout commencer.  
_ "Est-ce que c'est là la fameuse conversation que nous devions avoir depuis si longtemps, Harm ?" lui demanda Mac d'un ton pour le moins sarcastique.  
_ "... Je suppose, oui.  
_ Bien. Il était temps.  
_ Mac, je... J'en ai assez de tous ces faux-semblants... Je voudrais... Je voudrais enfin que les choses soient claires entre nous.  
_ Nous somme au moins d'accord sur ce point. Et puisque vous ne semblez pas savoir ce que je vous reproche, je vais vous le dire une fois pour toutes : je vous reproche de ne pas être _foutu_ de réagir lorsque l'occasion se présente ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, Harm, mais en revanche je sais très bien ce que j'attends de vous et j'ose espérer que je me suis suffisament faite comprendre !"  
La jeune femme avait pris un air buté et laissé le ton monter sensiblement : les hostilités étaient ouvertes  
_ "Mac, je suis désolé...  
_ Allez vous faire foutre, avec vos excuses, Rabb !"

La bouche ouverte sur d'autres paroles, Harm se retint, ahuri. Mac lui avait tourné le dos et s'était approchée de sa fenêtre. Un silence inconfortable s'installa une fois de plus.  
_ "Mon Dieu... Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit ?" reprit-elle finalement, sur un ton plus doux, presque résigné. "Vous n'aviez qu'un mot à dire et j'accourais à vos pieds... Comment, après tout ce que nous nous sommes dit, avons-nous pu en rester là ?  
_ Mac..."  
Elle se retourna, les yeux brillants.  
_ "Vous vous souvenez de ma soirée de fiançailles, Harm ?  
_ Oui...  
_ Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?  
_ Il n'y avait rien à dire. Vous vouliez l'épouser, c'était clair.  
_ Si vous m'aviez demandé de le quitter, je l'aurais fait."  
Harm baissa les yeux.  
_ "J'ai essayé de me rattraper, pourtant..." se défendit-il faiblement.  
_ "Ah oui, parlons-en ! Si vous faites allusion à ce qui c'est passé dans ma cabine, lorsque nous étions sur le Patrick Henry, ce n'était pas brillant !  
_ Mac, j'ai essayé...  
_ Non, Harm. Vous n'avez jamais rien tenté, vous ne vouliez prendre aucun risque. C'est ça qui nous différencie. Pour vous, j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi, mais vous... Vous n'avez jamais voulu quitter votre petit confort... C'était facile de venir me voir _avant_ d'envisager de rompre avec Renée ! Vous attendiez de voir si vous aviez une chance !  
_ Vous... Je n'essaye pas de me déculpabiliser, Mac, mais vous pourriez comprendre...  
_ Non, justement, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas d'une relation confortable dans la droite lignée de celle que vous avez avec Renée. J'attends autre chose de vous.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bon sang ? Dites-le-moi ! Dites-moi ce que je dois faire !"  
Sarah le regarda un instant sans répondre. Puis elle se détourna vers sa fenêtre.  
_ "Plus rien, maintenant. C'est trop tard...  
_ Mac !"

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était fermé.  
_ "Retournez la voir, Harm, et restons-en là. Je vous ai donné assez de mon temps, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose maintenant.  
_ Mac..."  
Harm s'approcha d'elle, en une ultime tentative.  
_ "Mac, je vous en prie..." murmura-t-il. "Je vous en prie, laissez-moi une dernière chance...  
_ Allez-vous en...  
_ Mac..."  
Il s'était mis à lui caresser doucement la joue et Mac s'était laissée faire. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et brusquement une bouffée de souvenirs remonta à la surface. Une véranda, un soir... Un instant elle battit des paupières, sur le point de se laisser aller, mais elle se ressaisit : tous ses muscles se contractèrent brusquement et elle se referma comme une coquille.  
_ "Sortez de chez moi, _capitaine_" souffla-t-elle.  
Le ton glacial et l'évocation de son grade rendirent aussitôt à Harm ses réflexes militaires. Il se raidit, se recula légèrement, hésita encore un peu puis se redressa de toute sa taille : seul un léger tressaillement des lèvres venait troubler son immobilité.  
Sarah ne tenta même pas de se répéter. Elle leva vers lui un regard froid et sans appel sous la pression duquel Harm céda finalement. Vaincu, il battit en retraite, bredouilla une excuse inintelligible et tourna les talons.

Il était parti avant de voir de lourdes gouttes glisser le long des joues de la jeune femme.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harm observa un long moment le liquide ambré qui se réfléchissait dans les centaines de petites facettes de son verre. Les paroles de Mac tournaient en rond dans sa tête.  
_ "Retournez la voir", avait-elle dit.  
Harm se mit à rire doucement. Retourner voir qui ? Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui avouer que Renée l'avait quitté pour aller se marier, et cela n'aurait sûrement pas été le bon moment pour le faire.

Avec un soupir, Harm rejetta la tête sur le côté et fixa longuement la lampe posée sur la petite table à ses côtés. Sous la lumière, le cuir noir du canapé avait pris des teintes vertes. Ses yeux criaient grâce sous l'éblouissement, mais il n'en avait cure : il ne ressentait plus rien.  
Il songea à sa dernière discussion avec Renée, lorsque celle-ci avait exhibé son sourire parfait en même temps que sa bague de fiançailles. C'était allé tellement vite : il l'avait laissée partir quelques jours pour assister à l'enterrement de son père, et voilà qu'elle revenait la bague au doigts, sans aucune considération pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Nouveau soupir. Harm détourna enfin la tête, plaquant sur le plafond le halo luminescent de la lampe imprimé sur sa rétine.

C'était à son tour de se retrouver seul. Il commençait enfin à comprendre quel pouvait avoir été l'état d'esprit de Mac pendant ces longues semaines. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses doigts avaient commencé à tracer de petits cercles caressants sur le cuir chaud, comme s'il tentait de retrouver le souvenir d'une sensation.  
_ "Mac... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..." murmura-t-il.  
Le vieux blues qui tournait sur sa chaîne Hi-Fi lançait de longues mélopées plaintives et répondait avec exactitude à l'eau de pluie ruisselant sur les vitres. Derrière des stores vénitiens à demi-fermés.

_ "Ne jouez pas avec elle, Rabb." lui avait-on dit. Qui ça, déjà ? Ah oui, l'amiral... Ce cher amiral qui, sous ses airs impassibles, devait voir et entendre beaucoup de choses...  
Mon Dieu, il avait tellement raison.  
A force de tirer dessus, l'élastique avait cassé. Il avait abusé et s'en rendait maintenant compte.

Trop tard...

Elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Harm but une gorgée de son whisky, devenu soudain totalement insipide. Il se retrouvait seul, à bientôt quarante ans, sans avoir été capable de construire quoique ce soit de durable. A son âge, son père avait eu le temps de se marier, de faire un enfant et une carrière digne de ce nom, avant d'être sacrifié pour son pays, déporté, de faire un autre enfant et de mourir pour sauver l'honneur d'une femme. Il avait... vécu.  
Plus que son whisky, c'est sa vie entière qui lui paraissait soudain insipide.

Quelqu'un avait dit un jour "Une personne vous manque et tout est dépeuplé"... Ou bien quelque chose d'équivalent. Il ne savait plus très bien. Il ne savait plus non plus qui était ce type, mais c'était un génie. Quelqu'un qui avait tout compris à la vie avec un grand "V".  
_ "Pas comme moi..." murmura Harm d'une voix rauque, avec un demi-rire qui sonnait faux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul et en temps ordinaire, il aimait ça. Il aimait l'idée d'être sans attache, sans avoir à rendre de comptes à personne. Il aimait l'idée qu'il profitait pleinement de ce que la providence lui apportait.  
En temps ordinaire...

Mais l'ordinaire était sorti de sa vie le jour où Sarah y était entrée.

Et maintenant, elle voulait en sortir...


	7. Chapter 7

Il croisa Mac en sortant de l'ascenseur, en arrivant au Jag le lendemain matin. Impeccablement sanglée dans son uniforme, la jeune femme passa sans le voir, à moins qu'elle ne fit semblant. Mais Harm n'insista pas : depuis leur conversation de la veille, il avait pris la décision de se faire tout petit. Ou en tout cas, aussi petit qu'il lui était possible de l'être...  
_ "Colonel, capitaine..."  
Sturgis venait de les rejoindre, et Mac, obligée de s'arrêter, parut alors remarquer la présence d'Harm. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli, sans aucune chaleur.  
_ "Bonjour, Sturgis." dit Harm en lui tendant la main. Le capitaine la prit et la serra amicalement.  
_ "Hey, Buddy... Vous tombez bien, je sors de chez l'amiral et il veut justement vous voir, tous les deux.  
_ Bien, nous y allons. Merci !"  
Mac adressa un autre sourire poli à Sturgis et passa devant son partenaire.

La télécommande à la main, l'amiral regardait un reportage sur ZNN lorsque ses deux officiers entrèrent. Il éteignit aussitôt la télévision et se leva pour faire le tour de son bureau.  
_ "Amiral..." commença Mac en guise de salutation.  
Celui-ci ne répondit que vaguement, d'un signe de tête et ne les invita pas à s'asseoir. Il avait sur le front la petite ride des mauvais jours.  
_ "Je serai bref, colonel. J'ai assisté à votre audience, hier après-midi et je voulais vous faire profiter de mes impressions..."  
Mac pinça les lèvres. Elle se raidit et fixa son regard sur le rideau de velours qui ornait la fenêtre.  
_ "Colonel Mackenzie, je voudrais que vous cessiez de prendre mon tribunal pour régler vos comptes personnels."

Harm se raidit, lui aussi, mais pas en raison du ton autoritaire de l'amiral.

_ "Vous n'avez pas aimé ma défense, amiral ?" demanda Mac d'un ton franc.  
L'ironie, quoique diluée, n'échappa pas à Chegwidden.  
_ "Vous auriez bien fait d'écouter un seul instant ce que vous étiez en train de dire, colonel ! Je crois savoir que votre plaidoierie collait particulièrement bien à votre propre cas !"  
Mac ne répondit pas, cette fois, et serra les dents. Quant à Harm, il tentait désespérément de ne pas se faire remarquer et avait adopté l'immobilité impeccable d'une statue.  
_ "Vous étiez censée me prouver que vous étiez aussi douée en défense qu'en accusation et au lieu de ça vous vous êtes laissée aller à des... à des sentimentalités qui n'aidaient pas votre cliente mais qui en revanche ont mis tout le monde au courant de vos problèmes de coeur.  
_ Excusez-moi, amiral, je pensais pourtant sincèrement aider le lieutenant Whitefield..." se défendit la jeune femme.  
_ Est-ce que vous vous fichez de moi, colonel ?" renchérit Chegwidden, exaspéré. "Si c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez, ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous faire une faveur ! Et à partir de maintenant, vous laisserez vos problèmes à la porte du tribunal, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
_ Oui, amiral.  
_ Et c'est valable aussi pour vous, capitaine !" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harm. "Vous n'êtes pas pour rien dans cette histoire et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, ni l'un ni l'autre, mêler vos vies privées à votre travail ! Rompez !"  
Tous deux claquèrent des talons.  
_ "A vos ordres !"

A peine sortis du bureau, Harm tenta un semblant d'approche :  
_ "Mac..."  
Mais celle-ci accéléra le pas sans répondre et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La lumière de la salle de bain était restée allumée mais Harm n'y prêtait aucune attention. Plongé dans son livre, il n'avait plus le courage de se lever pour aller l'éteindre avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil.  
L'ampoule électrique faisait jouer des tons opalescents sur le mur de verre et Harm se surprit à laisser son regard errer parmi ces couleurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se profile derrière...

Vêtue d'une serviette de bain bleu lavande, les cheveux humides relevés en arrière, Mac monta doucement les marches et s'approcha de lui.  
_ "Mac... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Il connaissait cette scène par coeur. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas réelle mais il envoya au loin ces basses considérations, pour se laisser totalement aller à la douceur de l'instant, ne tentant surtout pas de se raisonner. Mac était là, c'était suffisant.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne répondit pas : elle s'assit simplement sur le lit et se pencha vers lui.  
Simplement. Irrésistiblement.

Harm ne fit pas un geste, il la laissa venir. Il la laissa le chatouiller de son souffle, de ses mèches de cheveux qui venaient lui effleurer le front. Il la laissa lui donner de petits coups du bout du nez, errer un instant sur sa peau comme si elle cherchait à le reconnaître, bercé par les vagues de chaleur de sa respiration. Il la laissa lui caresser longuement les lèvres du bout de la langue, à petits coups, sans précipitation et sans qu'aucune autre partie de son corps ne le touche. Puis, quand la tentation fut devenue trop forte, sans chercher à comprendre, Harm passa une main sous la nuque de la jeune femme et prit possession de ses lèvres.  
Il retrouva brusquement la douce chaleur à laquelle il avait goûté sous la véranda de l'amiral, le contact de ses mains qui se crispaient sur sa poitrine, et enfonça profondément sa langue dans cette bouche tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Des vagues de sensations parcouraient tout son corps, faisant hérisser les poils de ses bras et frissoner son échine.

Sarah avait quitté ses lèvres pour explorer son cou, papillonant, butinant ça et là quelques centimètres de peau, laissant glisser sa langue en un long tracé sinueux et humide qui, une fois abandonné par la bouche de la jeune femme, se glaçait au contact de l'air ambiant. Harm frissonait. Les yeux à demi-fermés, il s'abandonnait sous la caresse. Descendue jusqu'à l'une des clavicules, Sarah remonta soudain, en une ascension calculée, jusqu'à ce petit creu, entre l'oreille et la mâchoire, où elle s'attarda un moment avant de prendre délicatement le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents. Harm ne put retenir un gémissement : des milliers d'étincelles venaient d'éclater sous sa peau. Rejetté en arrière, totalement abandonné sur ses oreillers, il ne tint plus : il renversa brusquement la jeune femme sur le dos et reprit sa bouche, tandis qu'une de ses mains dénouait fébrilement la serviette de bain.

Commença alors un long parcours sur la peau tendre et souple. La main d'Harm glissa sur un sein, sur le ventre, effleurant toute cette tiédeur du bout des doigts. Tandis que sa main continuait son voyage un peu plus bas, les lèvres glissèrent subitement de la bouche de Sarah vers ses seins. Il s'attarda sur les pleins, les creux, sur cette peau tellement fine et souple qu'elle se creusait et frissonait au moindre contact, montant et descendant au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière et saccadée. Lui aussi laissa jouer sa langue le long de chemins imaginaires, avant de s'arrêter un long moment sur un téton qu'il se mit à sucer, à mordiller tendrement, excité de sentir la jeune femme réagir et se cambrer sous ses caresses.

Sa main avait continué son parcours, glissant sur la hanche et tout au long de la cuisse avant de s'arrêter sur l'arrière du genou. Après l'avoir caressé un moment du pouce, Harm fit demi-tour, sur l'intérieur de la cuisse cette fois. Sarah avait d'abord eu le réflexe de fermer les genoux, emprisonnant ainsi sa main, avant de se relâcher et d'écarter légèrement les cuisses. En prenant son temps, Harm était alors remonté tout doucement, attentifs aux endroits qui faisaient vibrer la jeune femme, à ces toutes petites surfaces plus sensibles que les autres. D'un doigt, il avait grimpé le long d'un muscle, dessinant d'une encre invisible la ligne de tension d'une cuisse, puis était redescendu encore une fois, et de nouveau remonté, allant cette fois jusqu'au bout.  
Le sentant grimper irrésistiblement, Sarah poussa un léger cri, plutôt un souffle, qui, lorsque les doigts d'Harm atteignirent leur but, se transforma en un long gémissement. Ses mains avaient glissé sous le T-shirt d'Harm et ses ongles se crispèrent soudain sur sa peau, laissant sur ses épaules et ses flancs de longues griffes rougissantes. Sous la douleur, Harm réagit en enfonçant ses doigts encore plus loin, là où la tiédeur de la jeune femme se faisait beaucoup plus humide. Sarah haletait. Elle prit le visage de son compagnon à deux mains et l'embrassa, l'attirant vers elle par de légers et très suggestifs mouvements de bassin. Harm, de son côté, se retenait à grand peine : son membre gonflé, frustré, lui hurlait silencieusement de le laisser s'enfoncer dans toute cette chaleur humide, mais Harm prenait un malin plaisir à retarder les évènements, à se pousser lui-même à bout. Il avait envie d'elle, il la voulait et il allait l'avoir.

Ce fut à cet instant exact qu'Harm crut devenir fou.

Il se réveilla.

Son livre avait glissé au pied du lit tandis que lui-même se trouvait allongé sur le côté. La lumière de la salle de bain, toujours allumée, continuait ses jeux à travers la paroi semi-transparente, avec une parfaite indifférence.

Le souffle court, haletant, complètement paniqué, Harm jetta des regards effarés autour de lui avant de comprendre que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il en avait eu vaguement conscience au début, mais... tout lui avait semblé si... réel.  
En revanche, ce qui était bien réel, c'était son érection. Douloureuse. Terriblement frustrée de n'avoir pas été au bout de ses désirs. Mais son cerveau avait créé ce rêve à partir de souvenirs des sensations qu'il avait connues, et celle de faire l'amour avec Sarah n'en faisait pas partie. Et il se retrouvait avec une érection dont il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il ne connaissait qu'une recette à ce genre de cas : il fila prendre une douche.

Glacée.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harm, Mac ne vint pas travailler. A sa question, Tiner répondit que la jeune femme avait pris un jour de congé, pour pouvoir passer la journée avec Chloé, venue exceptionnellement.  
Harm put alors se consacrer à son travail avec une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la façon dont il se serait comporté face à la femme qui avait alimenté un rêve érotique aussi intense que celui qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, et fut on ne peut plus soulagé de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.  
Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, le souvenir de ce rêve s'estomperait.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il avait rêvé de Mac, ce n'était de toute façon pas la première fois, ni encore le caractère érotique de ce rêve, mais plutôt l'intensité de ce qu'il avait ressentit qui le troublait profondément. Quoiqu'il fasse pour penser à autre chose, c'était tantôt les sensations incroyables qu'il avait éprouvées, tantôt les soupirs de plaisir de Mac qui remontaient à la surface et forçaient le barrage de sa raison pour l'envahir.  
Pour lui faire prendre conscience avec chaque fois plus de cruauté à quel point tout avait été virtuel. Et le resterait probablement toujours. S'il avait été incapable de lui voler un baiser quelques jours auparavant, comment pouvait-il espérer un jour pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras et lui faire tout ce que... tout ce que...

Harm claqua brutalement sur son bureau la pile de rapports sur lesquels il travaillait. Ses pensées couraient beaucoup trop vite. Et beaucoup trop loin.  
Il regarda le dossier posé sur un coin du bureau et qui menaçait dangeureusement de s'écrouler en entraînant avec lui toute une vingtaine d'autres. Une simple chemise légèrement cartonnée, portant le logo du JAG et contenant probablement une autre pile de rapports ennuyeux.  
Harm poussa un soupir. Ce dossier-là ne lui était pas destiné, mais il était à coup sûr une épreuve bien plus grande encore que les tonnes de papiers qu'il devait étudier à longueur de temps.

Ce dossier-là, il allait devoir le porter à Mac.

L'amiral l'avait fait appeler en début d'après-midi pour le lui donner.  
_ "Le colonel Mackenzie aurait dû travailler sur cette affaire aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu la faiblesse de lui accorder un congé exceptionnel. En revanche, je lui ai téléphoné et elle m'a assuré qu'elle allait rattraper son retard ce week-end. Vous allez donc le lui porter.  
_ A vos ordres, monsieur. Ce soir ?  
_ Ou demain, comme vous préférez. Débrouillez-vous mais je veux qu'en rentrant lundi matin elle soit parfaitement au courant de ce qui l'attend.  
_ Bien, monsieur."

Harm n'avait eu ni le courage de contredire l'amiral, ni celui de déléguer le travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui donc, d'ailleurs ? Tiner ? Un peu trop facile... Bud ? Harriet ? Ils avaient une vie de famille en dehors du travail et d'autres sujets de préoccupation... Pour son grand malheur, il était la personne la plus adéquate.

Et au vu de son comportement, ces derniers jours, Mac n'allait pas être ravie de le voir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, Harm dut se faire violence pour refouler très loin dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de son rêve et se retenir de la détailler des pied à la tête. Ou en tout cas de façon trop évidente.  
_ "Bonsoir..."

Elle portait une petite robe noire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Coupée au genou, moulante et largement décolletée sur les épaules, elle mettait en valeur la fine chaîne perlée qui ornait son cou. Harm se força à la regarder dans les yeux.  
_ "Harm..."  
Le malaise qui s'installa avait un air de déjà-vu. Mac l'invita à entrer, referma la porte et s'adossa au chambranle, les bras repliés dans le dos, en attendant qu'il veuille bien lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa visite.  
_ "Je suis venu vous apporter le dossier de l'affaire Lineback, de la part de l'amiral..." commença-t-il en posant sur le meuble le plus proche la chemise de carton qu'il tenait à la main.  
_ "Merci."

Le ton neutre n'avait rien de comparable avec la voix vibrante qu'il avait entendu gémir de plaisir la nuit précédente, mais c'était toujours mieux que la froideur qu'elle avait adoptée à son égard depuis quelques jours.  
_ "Euh... Chloé va bien ? Je pensais qu'elle serait ici..."  
A dire vrai, il l'espérait de tout son coeur, cela l'aurait sauvé d'une confrontation directe avec Mac.  
_ "Non, elle est déjà repartie. Elle n'était à Washington que pour la journée, avec son père. Nous avons passé l'après-midi dans les boutiques.  
_ Son père ne devait pas être ravi de vous suivre..." répondit Harm avec un sourire amusé.  
_ "Non, c'est sûr, mais il faisait plutôt bonne figure !"

Il avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Un vrai, celui-là, pas une de ses pâles répliques.

_ "Bien... Alors... Je vais... Je vais vous laisser..."  
Il s'approcha de la porte, d'où Mac n'avait pas bougé. Harm la regarda un long moment, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée, éteinte.  
_ "Mac... Je suis désolé..."  
La jeune femme leva les yeux et ne répondit pas. Son regard était grave mais sans aucune froideur ou agressivité.  
_ "Nous avons un problème, Harm, auquel ni vous ni moi n'avons de solution.  
_ Je sais... J'aurais bien quelques idées, mais..."  
Il s'était encore approché, un peu hésitant, et se tenait à présent si près de sa compagne qu'il pouvait voir une toute petite veine palpiter doucement sur son cou. A moins que ce ne fût son imagination.

Et immanquablement, son regard lui échappa. Il se mit à suivre la ligne du cou, la courbure de l'épaule, la rondeur du sein, s'arrêtant finalement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, entraînant avec elle les quelques petites perles aux reflets gris et roses accrochées à leur chaîne.

Mac l'avait remarqué : c'était un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux d'Harm. Ou bien une fois, une seule, une vision fugitive sous une véranda.

Mais il était trop tard. Elle l'avait décidé. Celui qui avait dit que l'espoir fait vivre était un crétin fini : dans son cas, l'espoir la faisait dépérir à petit feu et elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle voulait tourner la page une fois pour toutes.  
_ "Harm..." commença-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.  
Elle allait s'éloigner de la porte, et de lui, quand il posa brutalement une main sur le panneau de bois, juste au dessus de son épaule, pour l'empêcher de passer.  
_ "Mac, ne fuyez pas !" lâcha-t-il.  
Interloquée, la jeune femme s'immobilisa aussitôt.  
_ "La dernière fois, c'est vous qui me reprochiez de fuir, vous vous rappellez ?" reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.  
Il n'avait pas retiré sa main et son visage était si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration lui effleurer la peau.

Quelques secondes passèrent, dans un silence absolu.

Puis, doucement, Harm se mit à l'embrasser, du bout des lèvres, avec une tendresse incroyable. Sa main droite était toujours posée sur le battant de la porte, au niveau de son visage, tandis que l'autre était venue se glisser à sa taille et la pressait contre lui. Il parcourut ses lèvres, son visage, semant des baisers un peu partout sur sa peau. Il enfouit un instant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, cherchant à retrouver son parfum, sa chaleur, n'importe laquelle des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, le soir de ses fiançailles.  
Mais Mac ne réagissait pas. Conscient de cette froideur, Harm s'arrêta après un dernier baiser sur la commissure des lèvres, comme une dernière tentative.  
_ "Sarah..." murmura-t-il d'un ton un peu rauque.

Un frisson parcourut subitement l'échine de la jeune femme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom. Il avait chuchoté son nom tout près de son oreille et son souffle l'avait faite vibrer de haut en bas.

Elle sut alors qu'elle allait craquer.

Il dut le deviner, lui aussi, parce qu'il se pencha de nouveau sur sa bouche et, cette fois, après quelques nouvelles caresses, elle sentit sa langue s'immiscer entre ses dents et la caresser longuement. Fatiguée de lutter contre ses propres réactions, elle se laissa faire un instant avant de lui rendre enfin son baiser.  
Ce fut leur point de départ.

La main d'Harm glissa sur le bois verni et vint prendre la jeune femme par la nuque. Ses doigts caressants se mirent à la masser, faisant disparaître les dernières traces de tension, tandis qu'il continuait à enfoncer profondément sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne la posséderait totalement et, déjà, il tentait de s'imposer, de la faire plier à sa volonté. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle lui résiste, et maintenant qu'elle lui avait ouvert une brèche, il allait s'y engouffrer avec violence. Poser sa marque.

Harm se laissa doucement porter par ses envies, sans tenter de penser à quoique ce soit. De son autre main, il était remonté de la taille aux épaules, prenant le visage de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser avec toujours plus d'intensité. Après quoi il était redescendu, avait caressé son sein un long moment avant de repartir vers la hanche, la fesse, la cuisse. Il commençait tout juste à remonter la jupe noire lorsque Sarah interrompit leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, haletante, les yeux brillants et les lèvres humides.  
Tout allait trop vite, il en était parfaitement conscient. Ou en tout cas, la seule minuscule partie de lui qui était encore lucide le savait. Mais il avait trop attendu ce moment. Il l'avait voulue, désirée, elle avait habité ses rêves pendant trop longtemps : maintenant qu'elle était là, à sa portée, il ne voulait plus laisser passer sa chance. Il était prêt à tout perdre ensuite, s'il le fallait, mais il ne voulait pas perdre ce moment. Il n'y pensait déjà plus.

La respiration saccadée, il tentait plus ou moins de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais le parfum ennivrant de la jeune femme lui montait à la tête. Il avait envie d'elle.  
_ "Sarah..." murmurait-il. "Sarah..."  
Il ne cherchait pas à lui dire quoique ce soit, il ne cherchait même pas à communiquer car à cet instant précis ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour cela. Il cherchait simplement à se rassasier de ce prénom, de ces deux syllabes qui emplissaient sa bouche en roulant comme des vagues, il le prononçait pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre. Comme pour rattraper toutes ces années où il avait préféré réserver ce mot pour les occasions très particulières, les rares moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés.  
En l'appelant ainsi, il reconnaissait tout simplement qu'elle n'était plus la partenaire de travail ou l'amie, mais l'amante.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser langoureusement, avant que le contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs corps ne mette à nouveau le feu aux poudres. De langoureux, ils devinrent impatients, hâvides, puis passionnés. Les mains de la jeune femme avaient glissé sous le manteau d'Harm, qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté, et y avaient retrouvé la chaleur qui leur avait tant manqué. Elles s'y posèrent un moment avant de ressortir et de repousser le manteau avec frénésie. Harm fut contraint de lâcher les hanches de la jeune femme le temps de le laisser glisser le long de ses bras et de l'écarter d'un coup de pied. Il ne quittait quasiment plus ses lèvres, et quand il y parvenait, c'était pour s'accrocher à son cou, pour lui attraper le lobe d'une oreille et le mordiller en la sentant trembler des pieds à la tête. Les réactions de Sarah ne faisaient qu'exacerber ses sens : chacun de ses soupirs, le moindre de ses frémissements le faisait redoubler d'excitation et augmentait un peu plus l'érection qu'il plaquait contre le ventre de la jeune femme.

Brusquement, il s'acharna sur la fermeture éclair de la robe qui tombait sur toute la longueur du dos et la fit glisser si vite qu'il griffa la jeune femme au passage et que celle-ci poussa un gémissement réprobateur. Mais Harm n'en avait cure : incapable de contrôler son impatience, il avait déjà entrepris de découvrir sa poitrine et de la couvrir de baisers.  
_ "Harm !" souffla Sarah lorsqu'il lui mordilla un téton un peu trop fort.  
Cela eut pour effet de le faire se redresser : le regard fou, il la plaqua de nouveau contre la porte, les deux mains à plat sur le bois de chaque côté de la taille de la jeune femme, et se rabattit une fois de plus sur son cou et ses épaules, à présent complètement nues.

Frissonante, Sarah s'abandonna de nouveau, oubliant la légère douleur de son sein. Elle passa ses bras autour de son amant et nicha son visage dans son cou, se plaquant contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, puis elle se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, accrochant ses doigts autour de son col pour obtenir toujours un peu plus de peau tiède et tendre à explorer, et faisant courir sa langue un peu partout.

Lorsqu'elle lui agrippa une oreille, le désir qu'Harm avait d'elle lui fit soudain oublier toute mesure. Leurs baisers, toujours plus intenses et plus profonds, loin de le combler, lui faisait chaque fois ressentir à quel point il avait envie de la basculer à l'horizontale. Quoiqu'il se sente aussi capable de lui faire l'amour là, debout contre la porte... Elle le rendait fou. Il était tellement excité que si Sarah l'avait pris dans sa main à ce moment-là, il aurait joui instantanément.  
Harm s'arrêta soudain et s'écarta légèrement. La jeune femme allait lever vers lui un regard interrogateur quand il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, l'attirant cette fois loin de la porte. Ils firent quelques pas ainsi, plus ou moins à l'aveuglette, les mains d'Harm glissant dans le dos de la jeune femme par la fente ouverte de la fermeture éclair, sans pouvoir décrocher leurs lèvres de la peau ou de la bouche de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied du canapé, Harm la fit brutalement basculer, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, et entreprit de s'allonger sur elle, une main sur sa cuisse pour relever le bas de la robe qui ne l'était pas encore et faire glisser le long de ses jambes la culotte de dentelle noire qu'elle portait. Sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers.  
_ "Harm, doucement..." protesta la jeune femme. "Harm !"

Mais Harm n'écoutait rien. Totalement accaparé par ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : assouvir cette faim incroyable qu'il avait d'elle.  
Il la pénétra d'un seul coup, un peu violemment, et Sarah poussa de nouveau un gémissement douloureux. Cette fois, Harm s'arrêta un instant, luttant avec tant bien que mal contre l'instinct sexuel irrésistible qui le poussait à agir. Et lorsque la jeune femme parut ne plus trop se formaliser du traitement qu'il lui imposait, il reprit son mouvement de va et vient.

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il arrivait tout juste à prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il faisait l'amour à la femme de ses rêves et il était en train de tout gâcher. Il semblait ne plus se soucier que de son propre plaisir, sans aucun égard pour elle.  
Il voulait jouir. Ici et maintenant, sous peine de devenir totalement fou s'il n'arrivait pas à assouvir ce désir, purement physique pourtant, qui prenait des dimensions irréelles.  
Il en avait besoin.

Lorsque l'orgasme arriva enfin, Harm poussa un gémissement étouffé, les muscles crispés, les poings fermés et la mâchoire serrée à lui faire mal.  
Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reprit enfin son souffle qu'il eut conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ "Oh... Oh mon Dieu..." bredouilla-t-il.  
Sarah, sa robe remontée sur les hanches et la poitrine nue, était allongée à la va-vite en diagonale sur son canapé.

Il l'avait violée.

_ "Mon dieu... Sarah..." bredouilla-t-il encore.

Il se releva soudain, horrifié, et se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il put, fourrant brutalement son sexe encore dur dans son pantalon au risque de se faire mal.  
_ "Sarah... Sarah, je suis désolé... Je suis... Sarah..."

La jeune femme s'était assise sur le canapé, aussi effarée que lui.  
_ "Harm... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
_ Je suis désolé... Sarah, je... Désolé..."

Maladroit, il tournait sur lui-même, fouillant la pièce du regard à le recherche de son manteau qu'il récupéra au pied de la porte. Sarah comprit enfin qu'il allait partir sur-le-champ.  
_ "Harm... Harm, je vous en prie, ne gâchez pas tout !"

Harm s'immobilisa quelques secondes et lui jetta un regard bouleversé.

Après quoi, son manteau en travers du bras, il s'enfuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Il conduisit comme un fou jusqu'à Union Station, uniquement guidé par ses réflexes, et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé en bas de chez lui qu'il s'arrêta pour tenter de remettre en place les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.  
Essouflé comme s'il revenait d'une de ses longues courses à pied, il posa ses mains sur le volant et observa sans la voir la suite de chiffres du compteur de la voiture. Le pare-brise sali par les traces d'eau de pluie. La petite horloge à cristaux qui faisait clignoter ses aiguilles vertes. Puis il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et croisa son propre regard.  
Vide.

Harm sortit finalement de sa voiture, comme un automate, et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le porche de l'immeuble. Sans réfléchir, il plongea la main dans sa poche pour chercher ses clefs mais ses doigts tremblaient et les clefs tombèrent aussitôt sur la dalle de ciment qui soulignait l'entrée. Un instant indécis, Harm se baissa pour les ramasser au pied de la gouttière.

Il avait totalement perdu les pédales.

Il s'était laissé emporter par un désir insatiable, uniquement préoccupé de lui coller son sexe entre les jambes, et maintenant il avait terriblement honte. Comment allait-il oser la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il venait de gâcher magistralement la seule et ridicule petite chance qu'il avait réussi à avoir de se déclarer. Il avait conclut de façon minable et inexcusable les années qu'il avait passé à se demander ce qu'il ressentait réellement envers sa partenaire et meilleure amie. Pire que ça, il lui avait fait mal. Il l'avait blessée alors qu'il aurait tant voulu faire d'elle une femme heureuse et épanouie. Il aurait eu tellement de choses à lui donner et au lieu de ça, il l'avait...

_ "Harm, ne gâchez pas tout !" lui avait-elle crié.  
Si. Il avait tout gâché. Il avait définitivement détruit leur amitié, piétiné en quelques minutes la complicité qui s'était établie entre eux tout au long de ces années. Et il avait avorté leur amour avant même que celui-ci n'ait une chance de commencer.

Harm sentit monter en lui une rage terrible. Il se haïssait. Il haïssait ce qu'il avait été capable de faire à Sarah. Il haïssait le fait de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout effacer, tout recommencer... Il était impuissant. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Soudain, il donna un violent coup de poing dans la gouttière. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette rage d'une façon ou d'une autre et la douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit presque plaisir : il n'aurait au moins pas été le seul à souffrir, dans cette histoire, même si la douleur physique n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait infligé à Sarah. Les jointures de sa main commencèrent à saigner abondament tandis qu'il regardait d'un air absent le creu qu'il venait de faire dans le métal peint.

Lorsqu'il remonta enfin chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit, il pleurait.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sarah mit un bon moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle resta de longues minutes assise sans bouger sur son canapé, avant de se lever comme une funambule pour errer dans l'appartement en essayant de se donner un but.  
Le cerveau en ébullition, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur quoi que ce soit : sans même y penser, comme un réflexe, elle retourna fermer la porte restée entrouverte et ramassa la culotte noire chiffonée au pied du canapé. Puis, sa robe toujours à demi défaite, elle se retrouva soudain dans la salle de bain et n'eut plus alors qu'une envie : se détendre sous une douche brûlante et parfumée.

L'écho des pas d'Harm courant dans le couloir résonnait encore dans sa tête. Une fois de plus il s'était enfui.

Alors que l'eau coulait en cascade sur ses épaules et dégringolait le long de ses jambes, Sarah put enfin songer à ce qu'il venait de leur arriver avec un semblant de raison.  
Elle l'avait voulu. Elle l'avait désiré de tout son être et il était finalement venu à elle de lui-même. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui tendre la main ou de lui souffler les répliques qu'elle voulait s'entendre dire. Mais cela n'avait pas été la nuit tendre et câline passée sous une couette qu'elle s'était imaginée et elle aurait du se douter qu'avec Harm il ne fallait jamais faire de projets : il trouvait toujours le moyen d'envoyer au diable toutes les conventions et de balayer sans remords les rêves et les espoirs. Dans le cas présent, le rêve s'était transformé en folie.

Pourtant, même si les tendres caresses et les préliminaires interminables n'étaient pas au programme, cette façon qu'il avait eu de lui imposer son désir sans lui laisser le choix l'avait profondément troublée.

Il semblait prêt à se battre pour l'avoir, quitte à se battre contre elle-même.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée. Et elle adorait ça.

_ "Harm... Pourquoi avez-vous tout gâché..." murmura-t-elle. "Pourquoi êtes-vous parti..."  
S'il était resté, elle aurait pu lui dire. Ils auraient pu parler, mettre les choses au point.  
S'il était resté...

Sarah retint un gémissement douloureux et se frotta l'épaule : l'eau brûlante était passée sur une zone sensible. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et aperçut une marque rouge sur son épaule, puis d'autres un peu partout sur sa poitrine, ainsi que quelques traces de doigts sur ses flancs, révélées par la température de l'eau qui faisait rougir la peau. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Harm l'avait serrée si fort. Surprise, elle caressa du doigt l'empreinte qui marquait son sein, là où Harm l'avait presque mordue, et sourit doucement.

Même si ces traces allaient disparaître en peu de temps, elle se sentait définitivement marquée. Tatouée.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le lundi suivant, Mac arriva au JAG l'estomac noué. Elle apréhendait leur rencontre avec anxiété et jetait des coup d'oeils discrets autour d'elle pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Elle ne se doutait que trop bien de la réaction qu'il allait avoir.  
Effectivement, lorsqu'elle le croisa pour la première fois devant la porte de son bureau, il baissa les yeux comme un gosse prit en faute, et marmonna un vague "Bonjour..." avant de battre en retraite. Mac eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il portait un léger bandage à la main droite et se demanda où il avait bien pu se blesser, mais elle n'insista pas : Harm avait bien trop l'habitude de s'enfuir à la moindre occasion pour qu'elle prenne le risque de l'effaroucher en essayant de lui parler.

Elle entra donc dans son bureau, se débarassa de son manteau, et ce ne fut qu'une fois assise derrière son bureau qu'elle remarqua l'enveloppe posée sur son sous-main. Une petite enveloppe toute simple, blanche, sans aucun nom.  
Ses doigts fébriles n'avaient pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour que la jeune femme comprenne à qui elle la devait.

_ "Pardonnez-moi." lut-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune signature mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas besoin. Elle leva les yeux et vit à travers ses stores ouverts la haute silhouette d'Harm en train de discuter avec Sturgis et Harriet. Elle soupira.  
_ "Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, Harm... Mais vous ne voulez pas comprendre..."  
Elle remit le petit mot dans l'enveloppe et glissa celle-ci dans la poche poitrine de son uniforme.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harm était en train de feuilleter un livre de droit lorsqu'il vit Mac passer devant sa vitre, quelques dossiers à la main, et se diriger vers la salle d'audience, suivie par Bud. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait trouvé son message et ce qu'elle en avait pensé.

Il avait retourné la question dans sa tête pendant le week-end entier : comment lui faire ses excuses. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était de toute façon inexcusable et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un bouquet de fleurs pour se le faire pardonner, mais il fallait malgré tout qu'il tente quelque chose, qu'il lui montre qu'il regrettait, même de façon minable.  
Il avait pensé à tout. A l'inonder de fleurs blanches, à lui envoyer une lettre longue comme un roman pour tenter de s'expliquer, ou à lui téléphoner. Mais il avait trouvé l'idée des fleurs ringarde et un peu trop facile, il n'avait aucun don pour écrire et le coup de téléphone lui paraissait beaucoup trop froid.  
Et il avait surtout soigneusement évité de penser à la dernière solution : se présenter devant elle et s'expliquer de vive voix.

Finalement, il avait opté pour un petit message court et concis qu'il avait déposé sur son bureau, en arrivant au JAG deux heures auparavant. Et depuis, il se demandait comment elle avait réagi, se contentant de l'observer de loin et d'éviter au maximum de croiser son chemin. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée devant son bureau et qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant bonjour, il s'était senti frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Avec un soupir, Harm rangea son livre et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil : incapable de se replonger dans le rapport qu'il était en train de lire, il se mit à triturer un stylo avec nervosité.  
Il ne savait pas absolument pas comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer. Si elle trouvait un jour un dénouement, d'ailleurs, car ils étaient tous deux bien partis pour geler interminablement la situation.

Il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver un jour face à face avec elle pour en parler. Peur d'entendre ce qu'elle aurait à lui dire.  
Peur qu'elle ne sorte de sa vie pour toujours.

Il lui avait dit, le soir de ses fiançailles, qu'il ne voulait jamais la perdre et il se rendait compte maintenant que depuis le début il avait tout fait pour. A force de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, il avait lamentablement échoué.  
Et cette fois, il était allé bien trop loin.

Il regarda la feuille blanche sous son poing, puis le stylo qu'il tenait toujours, et se mit soudain à écrire.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mac haussa les épaules en poussant un énorme soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La pile de travail qui l'attendait ne diminuait pas et son état d'esprit n'était pas pour lui simplifier la tâche. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser qu'il était là, quelques mètres plus loin, quasiment à portée de main, et son coeur manquait un battement dès que quelqu'un venait frapper à sa porte, toujours persuadée que c'était lui et toujours déçue.

Elle regarda d'un air absent le dossier de la dernière affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer. D'autant qu'une pile de ses congénères attendait sur un angle de son bureau d'être transportée dans celui d'Harm.

Nouveau soupir. Elle avait peur d'aller le trouver et... de lui faire peur à lui : d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en juger quelques heures plus tôt, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle eut soudain un rire sarcastique : elle qui, quelques jours auparavant encore, avait décidé de tourner la page une fois pour toutes, était de nouveau replongée dans la difficile ascension qu'était sa relation avec Harm.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle regarda de nouveau la pile qui l'encombrait. Un instant elle se demanda si elle allait oser déranger Harriet pour que celle-ci porte les dossiers dans le bureau d'Harm, histoire de ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de ce dernier. A moins qu'elle ne dérange le lieutenant Singer qui méritait bien souvent qu'on lui rappelle quelle était sa place et son grade...  
Mais finalement, Mac se leva. Elle aligna soigneusement les dossiers en une pile impeccable, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son partenaire.

Le grand fauteuil de cuir était vide. Mac jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle, mais comme la haute silhouette du capitaine n'y était pas, elle entra dans la pièce, et posa simplement la pile sur le bureau. Elle allait s'en retourner lorsqu'elle déplaça plusieurs papiers, qui étaient en train de se chiffonner sous le poids des dossiers qu'elle venait de déposer. Elle attrapa l'ensemble des feuilles, mais l'une d'elle lui échappa et voleta doucement jusqu'au sol. Avec un soupir agacé, la jeune femme se baissa pour la ramasser, à côté de la corbeille à papiers, et son regard survola un instant le tas de feuilles roulées en boule qui s'y trouvaient. L'une d'elle portait son nom.  
Intriguée, la jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes et défroissa le papier.

A la fin de sa lecture, son coeur s'était mis à battre.  
Sous une écriture encore plus illisible qu'à son habitude, probablement dûe au bandage de sa main, Harm avait caché des débuts de phrases, des mots jetés en vrac, gribouillés et raturés :

_Sarah...  
L'amour que j'ai pour vous m'épelle doucement votre nom.  
A vos genoux, je dépose mes armes, mes désirs, mes folies et mes rêves. De vous, j'ai tout appris. Et je n'ai rien compris. Mais, le temps d'apprendre à vivre, il était déjà trop tard...  
La vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce : quand un homme croit serrer son bonheur dans ses bras, il le broie.  
Combien faudra-t-il que je pleure de regrets pour payer ces caresses ?  
_

Brusquement ramenée à la réalité d'où elle s'était échappée pendant ces quelques lignes, Mac jeta un regard effaré autour d'elle. Mais tout le monde continuait de travailler tranquillement, sans prêter attention à sa présence inhabituelle dans le bureau d'Harm, ou au soudain tremblement de ses doigts.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'écrire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse...

De l'air d'une gamine prise en faute, la jeune femme fourra le papier contre sa poitrine, sous sa veste d'uniforme, et sortit rapidement du bureau.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ "Bud !  
_ Oui, monsieur ?  
_ Vous êtes venu dans mon bureau, pendant que j'étais parti avec Sturgis ?  
_ Non, monsieur."

Interdit, Harm cherchait la feuille de papier qu'il avait brièvement chiffonnée avant de la jetter dans la corbeille à papiers, quand Sturgis était venu le chercher pour une soit-disant urgence.  
_ "Vous êtes sûr ?" insista-t-il.  
_ Oui, monsieur... Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?  
_ Un... Un papier que j'avais laissé là...  
_ Vous voulez que je vous aide à le chercher ?  
_ Non !..." s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. "Non, c'est n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est pas... important...  
_ Bien. Alors je vous laisse..."

Harm attendit que Bud ait refermé la porte vitrée pour fouiller sous la paperasse qui encombrait son bureau. Il chercha dans toute la pièce, sur et sous les quelques meubles, mais sans résultats.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis dans son fauteuil, perplexe et inquiet, qu'il remarqua enfin que la pile de dossiers posée devant lui n'était pas là quand il était parti. Et qu'il comprit.


	10. Chapter 10

_ "Bonsoir..."  
Harm devint soudain très pâle.  
Mac se tenait debout devant sa porte, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau.  
_ "Bonsoir." répondit-il en baissant les yeux et en la laissant entrer.  
La jeune femme fit quelques pas dans la pièce, commença à retirer son manteau, et Harm dut alors se résigner à ne pas la voir s'en aller rapidement.

Il ne parvint pas à retenir un hoquet de stupeur : Mac portait exactement la même petite robe noire que ce fameux soir, bien que fraîchement lavée et beaucoup moins chiffonnée que dans son souvenir.

_ "Euh... Je vous sers... Je vous sers quelque chose ?" parvint-il tout de même à balbutier.

Mac ne répondit pas : elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait glissé deux doigts dans son décolleté. Hypnotisé, Harm la vit sortir doucement un papier, soigneusement plié et glissé entre ses seins. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de souffler ni de préparer ses répliques, elle attaquait directement.

_ "J'ai trouvé ça dans votre bureau..." dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harm baissa la tête. Il avait parfaitement reconnu le papier qu'elle lui tendait et n'osait déjà plus la regarder.

_ "Harm, j'en ai assez de ne pas réussir à vous parler..." soupira-t-elle, comme il tardait à répondre.  
_ Il n'y a rien à dire, Mac..." se renfrogna aussitôt celui-ci.  
_ "Vous vous moquez de moi ?"  
Harm ne répondit pas. Une fois encore, il avait dit exactement le contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû et une fois encore, il se maudit intérieurement pour la maladresse excessive qu'il avait avec les mots.

_ "Mac... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste que... C'est... délicat."  
Le regard de la jeune femme s'était soudain voilé d'une tristesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.  
_ "Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, Harm... Et j'en ai assez...  
_ Mac, je... Je voudrais juste m'excuser...  
_ Vous excuser ?!!! Mais de quoi, encore ?!!!"  
Elle avait levé la voix et la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Harm était au supplice. De plus en plus pâle, il respirait difficilement et cherchait ses mots.  
_ "De... De ce que je vous ai fait... Je suis désolé, Mac, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ça ne se soit pas passé ! Je... Je suis navré..."

La gifle partit sans qu'il l'ai vue venir, il n'en prit conscience qu'en sentant sa joue s'enflammer. Mac le regardait avec des yeux furieux.

_ "Bon sang, Harm, quand allez-vous enfin cesser de vous excuser pour ce que vous êtes et ce que vous ressentez ?!!! Vous vous rendez compte que moi j'ai attendu ce moment pendant des années ?!!! Et vous me dites que vous auriez voulu qu'il ne soit jamais arrivé !!!"

Totalement interdit, Harm ne comprenait plus rien. La bouche ouverte et une main sur la joue, il finit par bredouiller :  
_ "Mac, mais... Je croyais... Je... Je vous ai...  
_ Quoi ???"  
Il ne comprenait décidément rien.  
_ "... Violée..." souffla-t-il d'un ton presque interrogatif.

Ce fut au tour de Mac d'ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis.  
_ "... Violée ?"  
Elle chercha à retrouver son souffle, qui s'était soudain fait très rare, et secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses pensées en ordre.  
_ "Mon Dieu, Harm... C'est ce que vous avez cru ?"

Elle eut un petit rire étrange. Harm, de son côté, cherchait toujours à comprendre.  
_ "Parce que... ce n'est pas le cas ?" bredouilla-t-il avec une soudaine note d'espoir dans la voix.  
_ "Non !!! Bien sûr que non !!!"

Il poussa un profond soupir, sans savoir s'il devait se sentir soulagé. En réalité, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

_ "Harm..." reprit la jeune femme en baissant d'un ton, "vous croyez vraiment que si vous m'aviez violée je me serais laissée faire ?"

Haem leva la tête : elle lui souriait doucement. Il avait oublié Ninja Girl et le Devil Dog Marine... Il avait oublié que même s'il était bien trop grand et puissant pour qu'elle puisse jamais avoir le dessus, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas tiré sans dommages.  
_"Je ne sais pas, Mac... J'étais tellement persuadé que... enfin... que..."

Un silence tomba entre eux. Harm ne savait plus quoi faire : il sentait sur lui le regard pénétrant de sa partenaire, comme si celle-ci cherchait à le sonder, à comprendre son fonctionnement, avec curiosité et intérêt.

_ "Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi après tant d'années je vous connais encore si peu..." dit-elle d'une voix calme.  
_ "Vous êtes pourtant une des rares qui me connaisse si bien." lui répondit-il sur le même ton de constat presque indifférent.  
_ "Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous laisser faire ?"

Harm ne répondit pas. Il avait de nouveau baissé les yeux.

_ "Harm..." reprit-la jeune femme d'une voix douce, en s'approchant de lui. "Laissez-vous faire... Laissez-vous aimer..."  
Il n'avait tout d'abord pas prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait si près et ne fit pas un geste pour s'écarter. Elle avait posé une main sur sa poitrine et le caressait du bout des doigts, comme pour tenter de l'apprivoiser.  
_ "Harm..."

Il avait fermé les yeux et entendit son nom vibrer comme un écho.  
Sarah fit un dernier pas et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne le touchait que par le bout des doigts qu'elle maintenait posés sur sa poitrine.

Mais elle ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite. Elle lui donna un petit coup sous le menton, du bout du nez, comme un chat, et déposa un léger baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis elle souffla doucement sur sa peau, le sentant se détendre sous la caresse tendre et quasi imperceptible, soulageant la joue encore un peu enflammée par la giffle. Déjà, il baissait la tête, son visage se tournait vers elle et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, à la recherche de celles de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'ignora. Elle se mit à déposer de tout petits baisers un peu partout sur son visage, ses tempes, dérivant doucement de l'arcade sourcillière au menton, le long du nez, suivant le tracé sinueux de petites rides qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle glissa encore sur le cou, retraçant la ligne de la carotide, et dégringolant doucement jusqu'au petit creu, entre les clavicules, qu'elle gratifia d'un délicat coup de langue.  
Harm poussait de légers soupirs tranquilles, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes, chatouillé par les cheveux de la jeune femme qui l'effleuraient à peine.

Sarah s'arrêta. L'espace d'une seconde, elle l'observa, prenant garde de ne pas brusquer les choses, de ne pas perdre ce moment de tendresse incroyable qu'elle avait réussi à provoquer.  
Enfin, elle leva de nouveau la tête et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur la commissure, juste assez loin, puis se mit à lui donner de tout petits coups de langues, tranquilles et caressants. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la langue d'Harm tenter de s'immiscer entre ses lèvres. Elle le laissa faire, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle sente sa main glisser sur sa taille et dans son dos, et la presser contre lui.  
A partir de là, elle se laissa complètement aller, enroulant doucement ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant emporter par la caresse de ce baiser et oubliant comme un charme tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ou fait les jours précédents.

Cette fois, elle le tenait et n'allait plus le lâcher.

Leur baiser ne se termina pas véritablement. Il se transforma peu à peu en légères caresses du bout des lèvres, puis en caresses du bout des doigts, avant qu'Harm ne niche son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, sans parler, se respirant l'un l'autre. Sarah sentait Harm tracer de petits cercles du pouce dans le bas de son dos, juste entre ses reins et déposer quelques baisers dans le creu de son épaule. Elle se mit à frémir et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, crispant ses doigts autour de sa nuque.

Harm poussa un profond soupir.  
Elle était là, enfin. Toute chaude et tendre, totalement offerte.

Il resserra encore son étreinte et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son cou, se rassasiant de son parfum, de la douce tiédeur de ses cheveux. Il avait cru la perdre pour toujours et voilà que de nouveau c'était elle qui revenait, qui le provoquait. Il avait honte de lui : il ne la méritait pas. Il avait passé toutes ces années à jouer avec elle, sachant au fond qu'il la faisait souffrir mais incapable de s'en empêcher, et elle lui en avait voulu. Et chaque fois, pardonné.  
Mais aujourd'hui c'était une fois de trop : il ne voulait plus jouer. A trente-sept ans, il avait brusquement décidé de grandir. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ce qu'il lui avait fait, et venait de prendre la soudaine décision de passer les années à venir à lui faire oublier tous ces non-dits, tous ces moments gâchés à force de ne rien tenter. Ou de trop en faire.

Il se recula un peu, prit doucement le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains, et la regarda un long moment. Sous la tendre pression de ses doigts, Sarah avait fermé les yeux et tourné la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa paume. Elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à la parcourir doucement du bout des lèvres, d'abord sur le poignet, puis encore sur la paume, avant de remonter lentement le long des doigts. Harm la regardait faire sans bouger, sans même se rendre compte qu'il respirait à peine, et lorsqu'elle commença à caresser l'extrémité de ses doigts du bout de la langue et à les sucer délicatement, il entrouvrit les lèvres avec gourmandise. Il était fou de cette femme, de ses caresses, du sourire pétillant qu'il voyait naître dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, il avait approché son visage du sien, si près qu'il pouvait la faire battre des cils d'un souffle. Il se mit à l'embrasser sur le front, les tempes, avec une tendresse qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas, avant de céder à la tentation et de reprendre sa bouche, en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, pour l'attirer toujours plus près.

Ce second baiser fut bien plus intense que le précédent : le désir avait fait place au balbutiement, à la douceur hésitante et presque craintive du début. Les mains d'Harm s'étaient faites possessives, et glissaient le long du dos et des reins de la jeune femme comme en territoire connu et dompté. Pourtant, il hésitait encore et ce fut une fois de plus Sarah qui lui donna le point de départ en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. A peine les premiers boutons avaient-ils sauté que ses doigts se glissaient par l'entrebaillement et se mettaient à courir sur sa peau, avec une impatience non dissimulée. Harm sentit un long frisson lui hérisser l'échine.  
_ "Sarah... Viens..."

La chemise à demi ouverte, il prit tout simplement la jeune femme par la main : ensemble, ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au pied du lit qu'il se tourna vers elle et, en un seul mouvement, il la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Sarah l'avait de nouveau entouré de ses bras. Un long moment elle se laissa faire, les yeux fermés, le visage basculé en arrière et la gorge offerte, frémissant à chaque baiser un peu trop appuyé. Puis elle s'acharna de nouveau sur les boutons restants de la chemise, et la lui retira complètement pour l'admirer à son aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air appréciateur, en laissant simplement glisser le plat de sa main sur ce torse d'homme ou le griffant tendrement par endroits, attentive aux frissons qu'elle provoquait en lui. D'un doigt, elle redessinait chaque muscle, allant où bon lui semblait, sans prévenir. Elle grimpa ainsi soudain jusqu'à une épaule, sur laquelle elle laissa l'empreinte d'un baiser, avant de redescendre pour glisser le long de ses flancs, jusque dans son dos. Une joue posée sur sa poitrine, elle se blottit contre lui et laissa vagabonder ses doigts, lui arrachant un grognement ravi quand elle suivit le tracé de la colonne vertébrale du bout de l'ongle, de bas en haut.  
Harm n'hésita plus. Ses doigts agrippèrent la fermeture éclair de la robe et firent exactement le même geste mais en sens inverse : ce fut à son tour de dégringoler le creu du dos de Sarah et de la faire vibrer. Lentement, il fit glisser la robe le long de ses épaules, se régalant du spectacle de toute cette peau nue, les yeux soudain rivés sur les seins encore emprisonnés dans leur confortable écrin de soie noire. La gorge sèche, il s'attarda à peine sur les hanches et envoya bien vite au diable la lenteur délicate qu'il avait adopté, pour faire tomber la robe avec impatience.

Sarah frissonna brusquement en sentant ses mains sur sa peau nue. Elle le sentit dégrafer son soutien-gorge et s'écarta à peine de lui, le temps de retirer les bretelles et de l'envoyer rejoindre la robe sur la moquette. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle et commença à parsemer sa poitrine de baisers légers comme des plumes. Il alla jusqu'à se laisser tomber à genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur et, dérapant entre ses seins, continuer à semer des baisers sur ses flancs et son ventre. Sarah vibrait de tout son être.  
_ "Lève-toi..." lui murmura-t-elle.  
Harm obéit. La jeune femme tendit les lèvres vers lui et l'embrassa longuement, tandis que ses mains s'énervaient sur les boutons du jean qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à défaire, et ce fut Harm lui-même qui dut venir à son secours. Le jean et le boxer short qu'il portait tombèrent bientôt sur ses pieds nus, et allèrent tenir compagnie à la robe noire chiffonnée. Aussitôt, avec un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, la jeune femme resserra les doigts autour de son sexe dur et Harm laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.  
Mais elle ne s'éternisa pas : après l'avoir caressé pendant un bref instant, elle le prit aux épaules et le poussa doucement pour le faire culbuter sur le lit.

Harm se laissait faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Frémissant d'impatience, le souffle court et irrégulier, il la regarda faire glisser sa culotte de soie le long de ses jambes, avec une lenteur délicieusement insupportable. Après quoi, elle le rejoignit sur le lit, le regard planté dans ses yeux, et grimpa à cheval sur lui. Elle le touchait à peine, uniquement du bout des lèvres et les genoux serrés autour de sa taille, l'embrassant d'abord longuement avant de faire courir ses lèvres et sa langue sur son torse et son ventre, puis plus bas. Lorsque sa bouche vint se refermer sur son sexe, Harm sentit un long frisson naître au creu de ses reins et remonter sa colonne vertébrale à toute allure pour venir éclater sous sa nuque. Il se mit à haleter, à chercher un peu d'air, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il ressentait pour penser à respirer correctement.  
_ "Sarah..."

Une fois de plus, celle-ci ne s'attarda pas. Bientôt, ses lèvres cessèrent leur va-et-vient le long de son membre pour revenir se poser sur les siennes, et le caresser du bout de la langue.

Harm était comme fou.  
_ "Viens..." lui murmura-t-il en lui mordillant doucement une oreille. "Viens, je t'en supplie..."  
Pour toute réponse, Sarah l'embrassa longuement, ce qui pouvait aussi bien passer pour une marque de désir qu'une façon de le faire taire.

Elle se releva, prit les mains de son amant et les posa sur ses seins. Et enfin, elle s'empala lentement sur son sexe.

Harm se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une plainte inarticulée. Il adorait ça. Cette façon de faire l'amour avec elle sans se presser, en faisant durer les choses jusqu'aux limites du supportable. Il adorait voir Sarah bouger au dessus de lui, vibrante et frémissante, les lèvres entrouvertes sur des soupirs de plaisir et les reins cambrés à l'extrême. Il laissait ses mains errer sur sa peau, partout à la fois, les doigts tantôt refermés sur un sein ou crispés sur ses hanches pour s'enfoncer toujours plus en elle, et à chacun de ses mouvements il sentait sourdre en lui un plaisir presque douloureux qui, chaque fois, devenait un peu plus intense et profond.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Brusquement, il prit la jeune femme aux hanches et la bascula sur le dos.

Sarah poussa un cri surpris et ravi. Elle retrouvait enfin le poids du corps d'Harm sur le sien, son souffle dans son cou et ses coups de reins, toutes ces sensations qu'elle avait tant aimées quand il l'avait prise sur son canapé, peu de jours auparavant. Mais cette fois, malgré sa hâte, il était beaucoup plus attentif à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il se retenait, attentif aux frémissement qu'il provoquait et qu'il devinait sous sa peau, et attendant aussi patiemment qu'il en était capable de sentir monter en elle un plaisir indentique au sien.  
Plaisir qui ne se fit pas attendre. Abandonnée, Sarah s'était laissée porter par ses sens et fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsqu'un violent orgasme la fit trembler des pieds à la tête : rejetée en arrière dans les oreillers, les muscles contractés et les ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de son amant, elle se cambra brusquement et laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Harm, de son côté, ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Sentir la jeune femme jouir sous lui avait décuplé son plaisir, d'autant qu'en s'arquant brutalement en arrière elle avait contracté ses muscles internes autour de son membre. Les dents serrées sur un grognement sourd, il se laissa à son tour envahir par un plaisir incroyable qui lui hérissa l'échine et fit danser des étoiles blanches derrière ses paupières.

Haletants, l'un et l'autre ne firent plus un seul mouvement, toujours étroitement enlacés, essentiellement préoccupés de retrouver leur souffle.

Puis, Sarah sentit Harm se retirer d'elle et s'allonger à ses côtés.

_ "Sarah... Je..." commença-t-il tout bas.  
_ "Chuuut... Ne dis rien..." l'interrompit elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il lui sourit. Déposa un baiser sur son doigt. Et l'attira contre lui.

La jeune femme appuya sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un profond soupir satisfait.

Elle était bien.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

FIN.


End file.
